Goblet of Ninjas
by Gin Ryu No Rai
Summary: Naruto Harry Potter Crossover. Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and Gaara are sent on a mission to protect Harry Potter iduring the TriWizard Tournament. They all have to protect one of each champion.
1. Chapter 1

Tsunade was sipping some sake on her break from paper work, when all of a sudden; a great barn owl flew into her window. The owl gave her a letter and flew off. ' Strange...' she thought and looked down at the letter.

Current Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato

Hokage Tower of Konoha o Sato

Fire Country

_' Dear Hokage-sama of Konohagakure no Sato,_

_I, Professor Dumbledore would like to hire your Shinobi to go under cover at my school, Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to protect one of m students while we host a tournament. The student that needs protection against unknown forces, is named Harry Potter. I think that somebody that wants revenge on the boy had put his name in a special artifact called the Goblet of Fire, which chooses one student from three chosen schools that are of age. You must be wondering why someone would want revenge on a fourteen year old boy, it is because fourteen years ago, a powerful dark wizard named Voldemort, and his followers called Death eaters attacked many homes, whomever tried to fight him, died. Until fourteen years ago, as Voldemort tried to kill a baby boy, the spell back-fired, destroying his body, making him just a wandering soul. I fear that someone may try to harm the Harry since he was the baby fourteen years ago. If you accept my request, then I will pay you 1,000,000 galleons, which equal to about, 9,876,543,210 ryo. _

_Professor Ablus Dumbledore'_

_' P.S., to reply to this message, just write mission accepted, or mission denied. Good day'_

After Tsunade read the letter, her eyes bulged at the amount of money that they were offered she immediately called for Shizune, her black haired apprentice. When she came in, Tsunade asked her how many available shinobi were about fourteen. Shizune checked her book and answered.

" Tsunade-sama, their are about three shinobi that are near the age, and they are all genin." she started. Tsunade nodded and motioned for her to continue. " Well, the three shinobi are: Uzumaki Naruto age thirteen, Nara Shikamaru, age thirteen, and Hyuuga Neji, age fourteen." Tsunade frowned, for a mission this big, she needed at least four shinobi to protect this boy. She then remembered that Konoha and Suna were once again, allies, maybe she could request one more Genin to help them. She smirked at the Genin in mind and quickly wrote a note to the elders of Suna. After she sent the letter via carrier pigeon, she turned to Shizune.

" Shizune, contact Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji. Tell them that they have a mission briefing to come to. Tell them it starts in an hour, and not to be late." she said.

" Hai, Hokage-sama." She said and left to find the three Genin.

With Naruto

Naruto was having a bad day. First, Sakura-chan had once again denied his offer for a date. But this time, she said something that had hurt him.

_Flashback-five minutes ago_

_Naruto was walking down the street, when he saw a familiar head of pink hair. He grinned and quickly ran over to it._

_" Sakura-chan!" he yelled, causing said girl to turn around. _

_" What do you want, Naru-baka? I'm busy today." Sakura asked harshly. She had never truly forgiven him about not rescuing Sasuke._

_" Well, I was just going to have lunch, and wondered if you would like to go have some ramen with me?" he asked. Sakura sighed. 'How many times does this baka have to get rejected to get that I don't like him, and never will?!'_

_" Sorry Naruto, I have to work at he hospital today." she said, not sounding sorry at all. Naruto frowned._

_" But Sakura-chan, you work to much, come with me and eat some ramen with me!" he said excitedly. Sakura frowned even deeper._

_" Dammit Naruto, I won't go out with you. I don't even like you so stop asking me out! I hate you!" she yelled and jumped away._

_End Flashback_

" Dammit, I don't feel hungry anymore." Naruto sighed. He was about to leave the ramen shop, when all of a sudden, Shizune appeared in front of him.

" Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama has a mission for you and two others. Please come immediately." She said and disappeared before Naruto could say anything. Shrugging, Naruto just went toward the Hokage tower, hoping to Kami that Sakura wasn't one of the other two Genin going with them. He quickly ran towards the office, and when he went in, he saw Tsunade talking with Shikamaru and Neji. When Tsunade saw Naruto come in, she nodded to him and told him to sit like Neji and Shikamaru. Once he was sitting, Tsunade began the briefing.

" Ok, what I am about to offer you, is an ongoing A-rank mission in a different country. The country is called England. You three, along with a Genin from Sunagakure no Sato. There, you will protect a fourteen year old boy named Harry Potter. It seems that they are having a tournament, and the target wasn't supposed to be in it, was picked and they think he might have been set up. This will take at least eight months. The only question, is will you accept this?" Tsunade asked. The three genin were deep in thought of what was going on. Naruto then realized that a shinobi from Suna was going to go with them, and that he wouldn't see Sakura-chan anymore.

' Sakura, not Sakura-chan anymore,' he thought to himself. He looked to Tsunade and asked something. " Umm, Baa-chan, who is going to come with us from Suna?" Tsunade was about to answer him, when a pigeon landed on her desk. Reading the letter attached to its leg, the Hokage smirked.

" According to the request acceptance letter, the shinobi coming, is-" she was cut off as a swirl of sand entered the room, and out came genin with red hair, green eyes, a giant gourd, and a tattoo for love on his forehead. " Sabaku no Gaara." she finished. The three Genin's eyes widened and for about a minute, Naruto grinned.

" I'm in!" he said excitedly. Neji smirked, the blonde was just too energetic.

" I am in as well, Hokage-sama." the Hyuuga prodigy answered.

" It's troublesome, but I'm in as well." Shikamaru said lazily. Tsunade smirked and continued.

" Good, you start this mission tomorrow. I want you to prepare in the mean time. And Naruto," she started, causing Naruto to stop leaving. " I want you to wear the new outfit I gave you, and I mean no orange. Now leave." The four shinobi left, with Gaara dragging a sobbing Naruto to his home where Gaara was staying for the night. Once the four left, Tsunade went back to the letter and signed ' mission accepted'. Once the letter was signed, smoke gathered in the middle of the floor and out came an old man with a long grey beard, in a purple cloak.

" Who the hell are you?!" she asked alarmed. The man just smiled and pulled out a slender piece of wood. He waved the wood and a chair materialized out of thin air.

" Well, Hokage-sama, my name is Albus Dumbledore, the man that hired you to protect Harry Potter. I came just as you activated the portkey." he explained.

" Portkey?" Tsunade asked confused. They then started to talk more about what the mission was about and how Dumbledore managed to create a portkey. HE told her how magic was just a purer form of chakra.

Next Day

Neji and Shikamaru were sitting in Tsunade's office waiting for Naruto and Gaara. They waited about five more minutes until a swirl of sand appeared and out came Naruto and Gaara. What shocked them was that Gaara had a shocked look on his face. What shocked them even more, was the reason that Gaara was shocked. Naruto wasn't wearing his usual orange attire since Tsunade had told him not to wear it anymore. Instead, he wore a long sleeved net shirt, under a dark blue shirt. He was wearing black cargo pants with many pockets, black shinobi boots, blue forearm guards, and a black cloak. Attached to his sides next to his kunai and shuriken holsters, were two folded fuuma shuriken. On his back, was a katana in an obsidian sheath. Tsunade smiled when she saw him wearing the clothes she bought for him.

" See, Naruto? Those clothes don't look that bad, now do they?" she asked. Naruto just grumbled and sat in a chair. The four shinobi were shocked when they saw Dumbledore poof in front of them.

" Ah, good your here. Now, please grab the Portkey on the count of three." he said motioning towards a kunai embedded in a stool.

" One..." he started.

" Grab the what?" Naruto asked confused.

" Two..."

" Hold on dammit!"

" Three."

" Bye Baa-cha-. Aaaagh!"

And with that the four shinobi and Dumbledore were gone.

Hogwarts

Professor McGonagall was waiting for the return of the headmaster and was about to leave to get food, when five people appeared in the office she was in.

" Albus! Finally you are back. The first task begins in a week. Did you bring back the savages?" she asked. At the savages part, Shikamaru stumbled, Neji smirked, and Naruto looked kind of weird to Gaara, while Gaara raised a non existent eye brow. Shikamaru stood in front of the group and started to talk.

" Can we just get the information of what we are protecting this Potter boy from?" he asked. Dumbledore explained to them the Tri-Wizard Tournament and about how Harry's name came out. Shikamaru sighed, this was going to be troublesome. After some thought, the lazy Nara spoke. " Ok, here is what will happen. Dumbledore-san, you will call the other headmasters from Durmstrang and Buexbatons here. One of us will each guard one of the four champions. Is that ok guys?" he asked the genins. The three nodded when two people came into the office. One was a cunning and devious man, while the other was the BIGGEST lady that they had ever seen.

" Shinobi, I would like to introduce you to the other two headmasters, Headmaster Karkaroff, and Madam Maxime. Professor Karkaroff is the headmaster of Durmstrang, and his champion is Victor Krum. Madam Maxime is the headmistress of Buexbatons, with her champion, Fleur Delacour. And for some reason, Hogwarts has two champions, Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory." At this point, Shikamaru started to talk.

" Well, I think the best way to protect the champions from outside dangers and sabotage from other students that are jealous because they couldn't get chosen to be a champion." he explained. At this, Madam Maxime nodded, and Karkaroff was still a little suspicious. But he nodded slightly. " Ok, I think that we should have Neji guard should guard the Potter boy." at this, Neji nodded. " Gaara, you should guard Krum," the sand user nodded, " Naruto, you guard Delacour- it's hard to say her last name, so let's just call her Fleur, and I'll guard Diggory." Naruto nodded.

" Ok, so, what is the first task anyway?" Naruto asked. Dumbledore laughed while Karkaroff narrowed his eyes. Since he was protecting her champion, she explained it to him. His eyes widened when he heard what was going to happen. " What the hell?! You guys have dragons here? I hope this Flu-re girl can protect herself against them."

" Zat's Fleur, Naruto. I 'ope you can protect her against ze dragons if they get out of hand." Maxime said, causing the shinobi to raise their heads. Dumbledore then explained that they would accompany the champions during the tasks. Naruto grinned and started to jump around.

" All right! But don't you think we should meet the champions?" the blonde asked. The three headmasters nodded and took them to the champions. Dumbledore stepped into the dining hall where all of the students of Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Buexbatons were eating. The students all quieted down when they saw the three headmasters and four kids as young as third and fourth years go up t the teacher's table. Dumbledore then spoke.

" Students. These four people beside me are here to help with the Tri-Wizard Tournament. They will be partnered with each of the champions. Cedric Diggory, please come up." As he said that, a sixteen year-old boy with curly hair walked up to the center. Shikamaru walked down and stood in front of the boy. " Cedric, I'd like to introduce you to Shikamaru Nara. He will be your partner."

" Pleasure." The boy said.

" Tch, menduske.( troublesome) Nara Shikamaru."

Shikamaru followed Cedric back to the Hufflepuff Table. At this, the table clapped while the hall erupted in murmuring. A fourteen year old boy with dark brown hair, glasses, green eyes, and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead was talking to a bushy haired brunet.

" Harry," the girl said to the dark haired boy. " Now you will get someone to help you against the dragons."

" Yeah, but I still want to know how my name got into the Goblet of Fire in the first place Hermione-" he was interrupted when his name was announced, meaning him to walk up to the table. A boy with pale eyes, making Harry think he was blind, walked in front of him.

" Hyuuga Neji. I hope you are as good as they claim you to be." Neji said, smirking.

" I hope you can help me in the tournament." Harry shot back. They both walked toward the Gryffindor Table. Karkaroff stood up and spoke.

" Victor, please stand." And Victor Krum stood up. He was a big seventeen years old and walked toward the table. Gaara walked toward Krum and spoke in a monotone.

" Make sure that you do your very best."

" Don't wury. I will."

Madam Maxime then stood up.

" Fleur dear, vould you please come up?" she asked. At this, a sixteen year old girl with waist length silver-ish hair, bright blue eyes and in a blue uniform, walked up to the table. Naruto cursed is luck. He still hadn't gotten over the hurt that Sakura put on him, and seeing a beautiful girl, he might be tempted to act stupid and get attached to her, like all of the people he had to protect. Naruto walked in front of her and bowed slightly.

Fleur walked up to the table and saw a boy with golden spiky hair, deep blue eyes, wearing a nice suit of black and blue, with a sword on his back( his fuuma shuriken are concealed.) She was slightly surprised when the boy bowed to her, even though it wasn't a low one. The boy then spoke to her.

" Uzumaki Naruto, at your service." he said, gaining a raised brow from Gaara, Neji, and Shikamaru. Gaara, the only one close enough was about to speak, when Fleur spoke.

" It is a pleasure, Naruto. My name is Fleur." she said, looking him over. " Vould you mind if I did something to your uniform?" she asked. Naruto looked confused but shook his head, still wondering why they were still standing where everyone could see them. Fleur took out her wand and gave it a flick, all of a sudden, Naruto's outfit changed colors. All of the things that were black, were now blue, and all tat were blue, are now black. Except for his obsidian katana sheathe. Naruto looked at his clothes and sad one thing.

" Cool." again, the shinobi's eyes were raised. Gaara then decided to speak.

" Naruto." he said in his monotone. " Can I speak with you in private?" Naruto nodded and left with him out side while Neji and Shikamaru followed. Once the four were outside, Neji asked the question.

" Alright Naruto, what's wrong with you? You quieted down when you saw who you were going to protect, and when she transformed your clothes, you didn't explode like you would have done. What's wrong?" he asked. Naruto grinned his fake grin.

" What are you guys talking about? I-" he was cut off by Gaara.

" Don't try to lie to us Naruto, your fake smiles can't fool us." he said. Shikamaru agreed. His shadow suddenly went out and grabbed Naruto.

" If you don't tell us, then I won't let you go eat the ramen they have." he tried to threaten him. Naruto sighed.

" Fine." he gave up. Naruto then told them about what had happened with Sakura. After he had finished, the three sighed.

" Sorry Naruto." Shikamaru started, but Naruto just nodded and went back into the hall. Once they were about to go in, they heard Naruto yell.

" WHAT THE HELL?" The three ran in to see a red faced Naruto and Fleur, and some shocked students.

" What the hell are you yelling about?" Neji asked. But by the look of Naruto's face and Fleur's, he figured it out. " Let me guess," he sighed " we have to sleep in the same rooms as our champions?" Madam Maxime nodded, not liking it one bit. Shikamaru smirked.

" Don't worry Maxime-sama, Naruto is probably the best one to sleep in the same room as Fleur." he snickered. " Naruto, after all, created the anti-pervert jutsu." At this, Madam Maxime perked up, while Naruto grinned.

" Didn't you say that that jutsu was a waste of time?" he asked.

" But it still told all of the women who were perverts or not. Even if Sakura and Ino thought it was stupid." Neji said, but immediately wished he hadn't said anything when he saw Naruto flinch. " Sorry, it came out wrong, Naruto."

" Yeah whatever." Naruto said coldly. He then sat down next to Fleur and ate very little. The three sighed, but went to their tables.

* * *

I hope you guys like it. And expect Legends Unfold newly written up soon. 


	2. first task

The four champions and their partners were waiting apprehensively for the rules of the first task to start. Five minutes later, Dumbledore, Karkaroff, and Madam Maxime walked into the tent that the champions waited in. Dumbledore spoke clearly when all of their attention was on him.

" Well, the first task is to gather a golden egg from its guard. It will be among other eggs, but the other eggs will be real. As you may have noticed, the eggs will be guarded by dragons. What type you will go against, and when you will go, will be decided when you reach inside this bag." he motioned to a leather bag. " Miss Delacour, ladies first." Fleur reached into the bag and pulled out a perfect model of a welsh green dragon(note: I do not know what the dragons look like, so you have to imagine them. Sorry). On it was the number four. She quickly gave it to Naruto, who looked at it in astonishment. Dumbledore then spoke up once more.

" Mister Krum." Krum put his hand into the bag and pulled out a scarlet Chinese Fireball dragon. He looked at it and went back to sitting down on the bench he was sitting on.

" Two." he said.

" Mister Diggory." Dumbledore said. Cedric reached into the bag and pulled out a Swedish Short-Snout dragon, with a one on it. Last was Harry, showing a Hungarian Horntail with a three on it.

" So, it will be Mister Diggory going first, then Mister Victor, then Mister Potter, and last but no least, Miss Delacour." Dumbledore said. He then told the champions to come out when they heard the whistle blow. And they left.

The champions waited for the first whistle to start, but before it blew, Naruto spoke to the other shinobi in the week.

" Oi, Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji" he called to them, gaining everyone's attention. Naruto grinned. " Why don't we make this more interesting?" he asked.

" Vat do you mean?" Krum asked. Gaara answered him.

" He means a bet." he paused. " It's good to see that we're still your friends, Naruto. I accept your bet."

" But you don't know what the bet is." Krum protested.

" I'm in." Neji said. Harry looked uncertain, but nodded.

" Troublesome, but why not?" Shikamaru said. Naruto grinned even more.

" Ok, which ever team gets the egg AND kills the dragon first, will..." he looks to Fleur. " What would you like, if you won, Fleur?" Fleur blushed at the closeness, but thought about it.

" I vould vant a pet." she said. Naruto thought about and the nodded.

" Alright, the losing teams have to pitch in and buy the winning team a pet of their choice." he said. The champions were still thinking about it when the four shinobi walked to the middle and nodded to each other.

" Agreed." Shikamaru

" Agreed." Naruto

" Agreed." Neji

" Agreed." Gaara

At this time, the whistle blew, meaning Cedric and Shikamaru went out.

When the two got out, they saw the judges sitting in a row above them, and were surrounded by hundreds of people. In front of them, was the Swedish Short-snout. It was a silvery blue, with long pointed horns. It saw Shikamaru and Cedric and blew a ball of fire towards them. Shikamaru quickly threw kunai at it, but they bounced off harmlessly. He grabbed Cedric and jumped away from the dragon, and performed some hand seals.

" Go for the egg!" he yelled to Cedric. The boy couldn't believe what he was hearing.

" Did you just tell me to leave you to your death?!" he asked.

" Just go!" The dragon was just about to slash Shikamaru with its claw, when suddenly, it stopped moving.

" What?" The crowd, the judges, and Cedric all thought at the same time. Shikamaru smirked.

" Kage Mane no jutsu, success." he turned to see that Cedric was still staring at him. " Go dammit! I don't want to pay for someone's pet!" and with that, Cedric ran towards the egg. Shikamaru then looked back to the dragon, and did some more seals. From the shadow, a clawed hand started to go up the dragon's neck after a few more seconds. The dragon dropped down, dead. At that moment, Cedric had gotten the egg.

" And the egg is captured. In thirteen minutes and twenty seconds, Cedric and Shikamaru have gotten the eggs. Now for the next champion!" The whistle blew, and out came Krum and Gaara. Immediately, when Gaara and Krum went onto the field, Gaara was about to use his sand, when the dragon blew a blast of fire towards them. Gaara got in the way of the fire and stayed in front of Krum, causing the crowed, except for Shikamaru to gasp. When the smoke cleared, Gaara was standing, right behind a wall of glass. The sand user looked to Krum.

" Go for the egg. I will handle the dragon." Krum didn't budge, he was still too shocked to move. The Chinese Fireball quickly charged and slashed at Gaara with its claw. Gaara's sand blocked that attack, but the dragon was up-close and blew a ball of fire towards Gaara, causing him to be incased in a ball of glass. The crowd gasped and the aurors were about to step in and stop the match, when the glass suddenly exploded. When everything cleared, they saw Gaara with an angry look on his face. He spoke to Krum in cold voice.

" Go for the egg. Now." He then held up his right hand and said two words. " Sabaku Kyu." Sand immediately covered the left fore leg and left hind leg. Gaara wanted to kill it, so he had to get the whole dragon covered in sand. It took a while, but after a few minutes, Krum had gotten the egg and Gaara finished his job. " Sabaku Sou Sou." he clenched his fist and the sand that covered over half of the dragon, crushed it, making it rain blood.

The crowd was shocked to see what had happened. The teachers and Karkaroff and Madam Maxime all thought one thing.

" Who the hell did Dumbledore get to be partners with these people?"

The announcer then resumed the first task.

" Erm, well. It seems that Victor Krum and Gaara have finished their task. They did this in a ten minute forty-four seconds!" The third whistle blew. At this, Harry and Neji walked out. They saw the black dragon waiting for them. Neji sighed.

" Byakugan!" he called out, having his veins around his eyes to bulge. What he saw shocked him. The dragon's had more tenketsu then humans had. He turned to Harry as he pulled out a kunai. " Go and use your charm, I'll take care of the dragon." Harry looked at him like he was crazy.

" Are you nuts?! You'll get killed by that thing!" he yelled to him.

" Just summon your broom!" the Hyuuga yelled back. Harry sighed in frustration.

" Accio Firebolt!" He called out and waited for the broom to come for him. As he was waiting for his broom, Neji had run toward the dragon, with a kunai in his hand, right as he was about attack the dragon, it noticed Harry on his broom flying toward it's eggs. It ignored Neji and flew right toward Harry, causing Neji to curse and run toward the dragon.

" NOW POTTER!" he roared. Harry dove and sped towards him, causing the dragon to follow him. Once Harry was about five feet in front of Neji, he flew up as Neji used his prized moves. He started to spin and gaining speed. " Kaiten!" causing the dragon to fall backwards. " You're within range of my Hakke!" He started to use his stance. " Hakkeshou Rokujuu Yonshuu!" He then started to rapidly hit the tenketsu of the dragon." Two strikes. Four strikes. Eight strikes. Sixteen strikes. Thirty-two strikes. Sixty-four strikes!" The last sixty-four hits had so much force in them that the dragon had actually flown backwards a few yards. Neji waited for the dragon to stand back up, and sure enough, it flew towards him again, angered by what he had done to it. The Horntail roared at the Hyuuga and charged. Neji started to spin again. The dragon shot a ball of fire just as the Kaiten started. " Kaiten!" The fire and chakra clashed, and Neji actually pushed the fire back and the crowd watched as the dragon roars in pain. Neji the leaps onto the head of the dragon. He set his left palm on the head and the right palm gathering chakra.

Harry sped towards the egg when he saw something shimmer. He sped up even more and was about to grab the golden egg and grabbed it. At that point, Neji yelled and slammed his palm into the dragon's head.

" Jyuuken!" He jumped off of the dragon's head and watched as it fell down lifelessly. The crowd was awed b what had just happened. The announcer was too stunned to speak, so he was replaced by Professor McGonagall.

" Well, Mr. Potter and Mr. Hyuuga have finished their task in the least amount of time so far. In nine minutes, twelve seconds. Now, for the last champion to come out and face their task.

At this, Fleur and Naruto walked out. They saw the dragon looking at them and Naruto saw the egg behind it. He looked to Fleur.

" Fleur, I'm going to do something to distract the dragon, then we'll go and get the egg. Ok?" he asked. Fleur nodded, still slightly fearful of the dragon, and not entirely sure that Naruto could pull his plan off. The dragon just stared at them. Naruto looked to Fleur again." When I say run, run towards the egg." He then crossed his fingers into his favorite seal. " Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" creating fifty clones, causing the crowd and Fleur to gasp. The clones all reached into their cloaks to reveal the fuuma shuriken. They all unclasped the shuriken and threw them towards the dragon, which used its claws to block them. Naruto then yelled " RUN!" and he and Fleur ran towards the egg as fast as Fleur could run. They were half way to the egg when the dragon had finished off the last of the clones and flew towards Fleur. Naruto saw it coming and did the only thing that came to his mind. He pushed Fleur out of the dragon's path, just as the dragon opened its mouth, and swallowed Naruto whole.

" Naruto!" Fleur yelled, pulling out her wand toward the dragon. " Leviathan!" she yelled and sent a snake of water towards the dragon. The dragon looked like it was about to dodge, when something made it stop. All of a sudden, a silver flash came out of the dragon's neck, then, something that no one had thought could happen the dragon's head had fallen off. With an angry Naruto holding his katana out. What shocked everybody, was that the blade of the katana was made of pure silver. With pieces of hardened demon's blood, to cause more pain. The hilt of the katana was wrapped in black leather. He snarled.

" There is no way in hell am I gonna be a giant lizards lunch twice!" he sad as he went over to Fleur and helped her up when she fell in shock. " C'mon Fleur, let's go get the egg." She nodded and they ran toward the egg, when Fleur fell down. Naruto went to check her legs when he saw a deep cut on her left leg. ' Kuso, must've been when I was eaten.' he thought as he ripped off a sleeve and tied it around the wound. " This will have to do for now, I'll carry you to the egg." He then carried her bridal style and ran as fast as he could toward the nest. To the crowd, all they could see was a blur of blue. Naruto skidded to a halt and helped Fleur grab the egg. Causing the crowd to applaud loudly after about five minutes of shock. Professor McGonagall spoke up again. It looks like that Champion Fleur Delacour, and her partner Naruto Uzumaki, have finished their task at hand. In..." she checks the timer, " Nine minutes and ten seconds!" Naruto jumped at the time they had received. He hugged Fleur, causing the girl to flush.

" Alright we won the bet!" he yelled, causing the other shinobi to sigh. Fleur giggled and blushed when she heard Naruto ask her a question, two inches from her face. " So, Fleur-chan, what kind of pet do you want?" she was about to reply, when the announcer had told the champions to stand in front of the judges for their scores. Dumbledore stood up.

" Cedric Diggory." Cedric and Shikamaru stepped up. Dumbledore waived his wand and a silver eight appeared. Then Karkaroff gave a five. Madam Maxime gave a seven, the minister of magic gave a seven, and the announcer gave him an eight. The crowd cheered. Next was Krum. Dumbledore gave him a seven. Karkaroff gave him a ten, Madam Maxime gave him seven, the minister gave him a nine, and the announcer gave him an eight. The crowd cheered even more. Next was Harry. Dumbledore gave him a nine, Karkaroff gave him a five, Madam Maxime gave him an eight, while the minister gave him a nine, and the announcer gave him a ten. The crowd cheered wildly, he was tied with Krum. Last was Fleur. Madam Maxime gave her a nine, as did Dumbledore. The minister gave her an eight, the announcer gave her a seven, and Karkaroff gave her a five. The crowd cheered and the champions' faces were on the scoreboard and the scores were displayed.

Cedric Diggory- 35

Victor Krum- 41

Harry Potter- 41

Fleur Delacour-38

The crowd cheered as Harry went to talk with Hermione and regain the friendship of his red-headed friend, Ron Weasley. Fleur and Naruto then had to go to the medical tent, to get them healed, much to Naruto's chagrin. Once they waited inside of the tent, Fleur looked to Naruto.

" Naruto," she started. " I vant to thank you for saving me from ze dragon." she said embarrassed. Naruto just grinned.

" No problem Fleur-chan. There's no way I'd let you get hurt. And besides, you didn't tell me what kind of pet you wanted. We won the bet." Fleur smiled and blushed at the suffix.

" Vell, can I get ze pet ven ve go to 'Ogsmeade next month?" she asked. Naruto nodded his head, even though he had no idea what an Ogsmeade was. " Thank you Naruto! She said and hugged him, causing him to blush. Right at that moment, Madam Promphey came in. She was absolutely outraged at the thought of children facing off dragons. She quickly healed Fleur's wounds and was surprised when Naruto didn't have any on him, just like Gaara she said. Naruto grinned and left, with Fleur, who started to apologize for Naruto having to rip his outfit jut to help her. He shrugged it off and said it was the right thing to do. She quickly waved her wand and Naruto's sleeve was fixed. They then went to the dining hall and were about to eat, when Gaara came up to Naruto.

'' What's up Gaara?" the blond asked. Gaara just looked at Naruto and used his sand to wrap around Naruto. Naruto exploded into smoke and Gaara found that he was surrounded by the blonde. " Ok, ok, I get it now. We will train tomorrow. Ok?" Gaara nodded and went to tell Neji and Shikamaru. Fleur looked to Naruto worriedly. She didn't want to say it, but had grown attached to Naruto in the week they had known each other, and since he saved her lie, it only made her like him even more.

" Naruto, do you think it's a good idea to fight against Gaara?" she asked. Naruto just grinned.

" Don't worry, I've beaten him once, I can do it again." he said. Fleur smiled and grabbed his hand and took him up to their room. Naruto was confused about why they were here, but just wet with her. They sat on Fleur's bed when she started to talk.

" Naruto, we've known each other for a vveek so far, and you are a great friend, but we still don't know much about each other. 'Ow about we share stories about our past tonight?" she asked. Naruto was a little nervous about this, but nodded anyway. Naruto started it off.

" Well, I was born in the village of Konoha in Fire country in a place called the Bermuda Triangle. At least that's what the old guy said it was. I've been living alone since I could remember, and was hated by the village until I became a Genin when I was twelve. Genin is the lowest shinobi in the village, then it goes to Chuunin, like Shikamaru, then Jounin, their like the aurors. They teach teams of Genin until the Chuunin Exams. After Jounin, its ANBU, they're like the elite elites. They are the ones that risk their lives the most. After ANBU there's the ANBU Captain and then finally Hokage. The Hokage is the most powerful Shinobi in the village." He then told Fleur about his missions and about the mission with Princess Yukie from Snow Country and Fleur's eyes widened.

" I knew you looked familiar!" she yelled. Naruto got confused.

" What?" he asked but Fleur went to her trunk and took out a tape that had a picture of Princess Yukie on the cover, along with Naruto in his old jump suit covered by the seven colored chakra. " What the hell is this?" he asked.

" This is my favorite movie, 'Rebirth of Hope'. You were in it! You actually knew Yukie!" Fleur said excitedly. Naruto nodded and continued his story. After Naruto was done, Fleur told him about her. She was born in France, she had a little sister named Gabrielle, and she was a sixth year in Beuxbatons. Told him how much she had wanted to be a champion for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Then Naruto had said he needed to sleep to train the next day.

* * *

Here another chapter. Please review. I've gotten 150 hits, and only 3 reviews. 


	3. Naruto's past

The four shinobi stood on the lake in the grounds. The student's were in class, so they had privacy to go mostly all out. Shikamaru was watching the clouds roll by, as Neji was training his Byakugan. Naruto and Gaara were staring at each other, waiting for their match to start. Shikamaru started to count down.

" Three...Two...One...Hajime!" the Nara said, causing Naruto to perform hand seals, while Gaara had sand swirling around him.

" Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto said, creating hundreds of clones. The clones pulled out fuuma shuriken and charged Naruto. The shuriken cut through the sand easily, while the sand took out many of the clones. This happened until Naruto was out of clones, then they would repeat this process. Naruto then decided to take it up a notch, and Gaara agreed. Gaara performed many hand seals while Naruto created a single clone which started to focus chakra into the original's hand. Once complete, Naruto charged Gaara across the lake they were on.

" Rasengan!" Naruto yelled.

" Sabaku Bakuryu!" Gaara said without emotion and created a large wave of sand to rush Naruto, who thrusted the Rasengan towards the sand. The sand flew away from the power of the attack, and a large explosion was created. Naruto and Gaara fell onto the shores of the lake. Both were up in a second. The two shinobi were about to go again, when a very sharp pain erupted from Naruto's and Gaara's forehead. They screamed in pain, as Shikamaru jumped and yelled to Neji.

" Neji, look for it!" he called. While Neji nodded and formed a hand seal.

" Byakugan!" He looked around until he saw someone running away. " Shikamaru! To the right!" he yelled, causing the Nara to cast his shadow forwards. After he felt someone get stuck in it, he smirked. After Shikamaru had caught the person responsible, Naruto and Gaara stopped screaming. Gaara was almost unconscious, while Naruto was knocked out. At seeing Gaara almost asleep, Neji ran towards the target and found a professor with greasy black hair, with a goatee. His eyes were blazing with anger. Neji hit two pressure points causing the person to fall into unconsciousness.

Neji came back to the lake, to see Shikamaru waken Naruto and help Gaara walk. When Shikamaru saw the person, he quickly led them to Professor McGonagall's office, interrupting the class of third years she was teaching. When McGonagall saw the person, she was shocked.

" What's going on here?!" she asked. Neji decided to say something.

" Take us to the Headmasters! Now!" he roared. The third years all gasped when they saw who Neji was carrying.

" It's Snape!" one called.

" They did something to him!" said another.

" Alright! I knew they were good guys!" a third called, causing the shinobi to sweat drop. Neji looked to the Professor again and said.

" Take us to the Headmasters." McGonagall was shocked at how cold his voice was and took them to Dumbledore's office, seeing the three headmasters sitting at a table. When Karkaroff saw Snape, he sneered.

" Dumbledore, what in the world is happening to your school?!" he asked. Shikamaru ignored him, and went to Dumbledore.

" One of your teachers attacked us old man! I will not have any of my comrades so close to death again, got it?!" he asked enraged. Dumbledore was confused.

" Why Shikamaru-san, what are you talking about? Professor Snape cannot have attacked you, he had been in his chamber the whole time" This time, it was Neji that slammed his hand onto the desk they were sitting at, creating a large crack on it.

" I saw him running away from us!" he yelled, causing his Byakugan to activate by pure anger. The four wizards were startled by the appearance of the Byakugan, since when he first activated it in the first task, they were to far away to see it. Naruto then slapped Snape awake, and punched him in his stomach. Dumbledore and McGonagall tried to stop him, but Shikamaru bound them with his shadow. He then started to talk.

" Now, I want you to listen and listen well!" he said to all of them. Karkaroff and Madam Maxime were shocked to see such anger in all of their faces.

" Did you know, that when you went into my mind, I can see what you tried to do. I saw you try to find what we were capable of, and when you found out, you tried to kill me and Gaara because we might mess up your plans to help resurrect some dark lord and betray Dumbledore!" Naruto yelled. Dumbledore had a look of rage on his face. The old man looked to McGonagall.

" Minerva, please get the experimental potion in my cupboard for me." he said. McGonagall nodded and went to get the potion. She came back with a small clear vial with a clear liquid in it. Dumbledore forcefully poured the potion into Snapes mouth and made the traitor swallow. " Are they telling the truth Severus?" Snape tried not to reply, but nodded. Dumbledore was about to pull out his own wand, but was stopped by Shikamaru's shadow.

" I want you to all listen and listen good. If you want to risk the lives of all of the students, then do not attack Naruto or Gaara. Or any of us for the matter. If Gaara loses consciousness, then he loses all control of his powers. There has only been one person to ever defeat him in battle. That person left us last year." At this, Naruto and Gaara both snorted.

" The Uchiha couldn't even get a scratch on me Nara." Gaara said in a monotone. Shikamaru looked at him confused.

" If he didn't beat you, then who did?" Shikamaru asked.

" The only one to ever defeat me in battle, including the assassination attempts on me since I was six, is the only person other then my siblings that I respect. He is standing in this very room." Gaara finished, causing Naruto to smirk, and Shikamaru to jaw drop. " He beat me when I lost consciousness, and told me about his past, I respect him, because he lived through the same as me, but did not end up as a killing machine." He finished, while Naruto had smack his own head.

"Gaara, I told you I didn't want anyone to know about It." he said. Gaara just shrugged.

" They are going to find out sooner or later. Especially when Tsunade finds out about it in your records, she's going to kill your council, and frankly, I don't care." the red head said.

" Can we just get back to killing this guy here?" Naruto asked, trying to change the subject. Gaara sighed and wrapped Snape in sand. Shikamaru let his shadow go while Gaara clenched his hand.

" Sabaku Sousou." And the sand crushed Snape. After he was done, Shikamaru asked a question.

" Naruto, when were there assassination attempts on you?" he asked. Naruto didn't answer. The four wizards in the office were still shocked that they had just killed someone, and continued to talk about one of their past.

" I'll tell you later." he said and turned to walk out but was stopped by Shikamaru's shadow.

"" Naruto, where are you going?" he asked.

" I promised Fleur-chan that I would meet her up in our dormitory." Naruto then sent a chakra pulse so powerful, it disrupted Shikamaru's shadow and made them stumble a little. He then walked away. Before he got away, he was transported by Gaara's sand. He was once again in Dumbledore's office, with Madam Maxime looking at him, along with Dumbledore and Karkaroff. Shikamaru walked up to Naruto.

" Naruto, this is a mission that you are on. Do not get attached to the person you are supposed to protect." he said firmly. Naruto growled.

" I'm not getting attached Shikamaru. I promised her, and I never break a promise, ok?" he said. Shikamaru sighed and motioned Gaara to let the blonde go. Gaara did, and Naruto disappeared. When Naruto was gone, Madam Maxime went to Shikamaru.

" Is 'e dangerous to be around?" she asked, worried for Fleur. Shikamaru sighed.

" Naruto is only dangerous when someone endangers one of his friends. He's harmless." the Nara explained. Karkaroff then stood and pointed to Gaara.

" What about him? He may lose control of his powers and kill Victor by accident! I don't want to lose my champion by this." Gaara stepped in.

" If I lose control, then the only chance to stop me is with Naruto. But, if he loses control, not even I can stop him." he said, gaining everyone's attention.

" What power does Naruto control?" Shikamaru asked. Gaara shook his head.

" If you want to know, you must gain Naruto's ultimate trust. It took me almost a year to get him t trust me, and he finally has. I will not break it." He then left. Dumbledore looked at the body of Snape. He then pulled out a wand and waved it, the body burned away. Madam Maxime, still looked worried for Fleur so she went to Neji.

" 'Ow strong is Naruto?" she asked. Neji thought.

" Back in our village, when we were in the academy, when you graduate, in the class there is always a Rookie of the Year, the top student, and a Dead last. Naruto was the Dead last of his graduating class, and he was in the team of Rookie of the Year. Six months later, when we had a Chuunin Exam, Naruto proved how much he had grown, when he beat his first opponent that nobody thought he could beat. Then in the finals, he beat me, the Rookie of the Year before his year, after I sealed off all of his chakra points. The same day, when Gaara lost control of his power, Naruto fought him on even terms in power after his teammate, the Rookie of the Year in his year, gave his all to attack Gaara, but didn't manage to get a scratch on him. Naruto used all of his power to save his third teammate, and beat Gaara. I don't know how he beat Gaara, but when you threaten his friends, Naruto is almost unstoppable." he finished, Madam Maxime was still worried, but Neji smirked. " Don't worry, it seems that Naruto has become friends with your student, and maybe even more." At this, Shikamaru frowned.

" Naruto should not be getting attached to her, this mission will end eventually and he will have to leave her. They will both be hurt." he said. Neji interrupted him.

" But he has been in so much pain already, especially after that bitch of a teammate broke his heart. He almost died that day as well." At this Dumbledore asked the question that the headmasters had been trying to ask.

" Shikamaru-san, you once said that you didn't want anyone on your team close to death again, when did that happen?" he asked. Shikamaru sighed and began to tell his story.

" Last year, Naruto's teammate, the Rookie of the Year, Uchiha Sasuke, was tired of Naruto being stronger then him. Naruto worked hard, but because Sasuke was an Uchiha, he expected power. When Naruto and Sasuke fought each other once, they both used their most powerful attacks, and were sent flying into water towers by their sensei. After Sasuke saw the damage done by Naruto's attack, he left the village by a promise from someone that he would gain power. A team of five followed him after, that team included, Neji, Naruto, and myself. Sasuke was being escorted to Orochimaru's hideout. Orochimaru is the one who promised Sasuke power. Naruto's other teammate, Sakura had made Naruto promise that he would bring Sasuke back. We fought Orochimaru's elite guards and Naruto fought the strongest of them, until one of our teammates came from the Hospital. Lee fought with the last guard s Naruto went to fight Sasuke who said he wasn't going to came back to Konoha. They fought and they used their most powerful attacks, and Sasuke used Orochimaru's curse seal, something that gave him enormous power but would kill him if he used it for too long. They fought and then used their most powerful attacks again. This time, they destroyed almost half of the valley they were in. Naruto had a whole the size of a fist in his chest, while Sasuke was carried to Orochimaru by a traitor. Gaara and his siblings joined us and helped us fight against the guards and we got there in time to see Naruto get stabbed through his chest. He failed to bring Sasuke back, and almost all of us were on the brink of death that day. We hurried as fast as we could t get Naruto to the hospital, but we weren't sure if he would make it. Sakura had never forgiven him for failing her. Naruto was in love with her, but she was infatuated with Sasuke. Two weeks ago, Sakura yelled at Naruto, saying that she hated him, and wanted him to die. That's why Naruto is this way, and why Neji thinks Naruto should have time to heal himself." he finished.

The wizards were both astounded and shocked to hear wheat had happened. They never thought that Naruto o all people, the one that was so carefree, was in so much pain that he hid it from everybody.

With Naruto

Naruto may have said that he was going to eat lunch with Fleur, he continued to walk out of the castle until he was at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He walked into the forest until he thought he was in far enough.

He sighed and bit his thumb and performed some hand seals.

" Kuichiyose no jutsu!" and he summoned Gamakichi.

" Yo where's my snack?" the little toad asked. Naruto fished into his pocket and pulled out a cardboard box and handed it to him. Gamakichi read the box and threw the box at Naruto. " What the fuck?! What do you think I am, a cannibal?!" Naruto looked at the box and sweat dropped. Chocolate Frogs.

" Ummm... Oops?" he said. The toad looked aghast.

" Oops?! You better give me a snack, or I'll oops you!" it threatened. Naruto laughed nervously and gave it a bag of jelly beans. The toad ate one and nodded to Naruto. " OK, nii-chan, what do you want?" he asked. Naruto whispered something into the toad's ear and after a while, it nodded. " Ok nii-chan, I'll get it in about two to three months, if your lucky, by Christmas!" and with that, Gamakichi poofed away. Naruto turned around and jumped in suprise when he saw Gaara standing five feet from him.

" Gah! Gaara! I told you not to do that!" the blonde yelled. Gaara just shrugged and walked towards Naruto.

" You said that you were going to see your champion. Why are you here?" he asked. Naruto just grinned.

" I just summoned Gamakichi to see how things were in Konoha and he got mad at me when I gave him a chocolate frog as a treat." he said. Gaara nodded.

" You better see the girl if you want to remain her friend, you might have offended her." At this, Naruto's eyes widened. He quickly ran toward the castle while Gaara picked up the box of Chocolate Frogs. He walked back to the castle and ate the frog on the way.

Unbeknownst to the both of them, Harry and his two friends had just figured out the message of the golden egg.

With Naruto

Naruto ran up the way to the Ravenclaw dormitory, while almost running into Fleur.

" Whoa!" he yelled as he flipped over the girl, who was getting out of the common room. Fleur was shocked to see Naruto flip over her, she quickly turned to see Naruto sitting on a pile that used to be a standing suit of armor. She giggled at his expression, and helped him out.

" Naruto, where were you? You were supposed to meet me here five minutes ago." she said. Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously.

" I had to do something first. Sorry Fleur-chan. Let's go." he said, quickly leading her out to the lake with the golden egg in hand.

The Lake

Naruto and Fleur approached the lake wearily.

" Are you sure zis is ze right way?" Fleur asked as she put the egg into the water and opened it. Instead of the screeching sound that would usually come out of it, there was a song that they could hardly hear.

_" Come seek us where our voices sound_

_We cannot sing above the ground_

_And while you're searching, ponder this:_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But an hour past-- the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back." _

Fleur looked at Naruto in astonishment.

" 'Ow did you figure out 'ow to get this song out of ze egg?" she asked. Naruto grinned.

" I overheard Cedric tell Harry to put it under water. So I thought we could try it out." he explained. " Now, we should try to figure out the poem. ' Come and seek us where our voices sound'. Where do there voices sound?" he asked stupidly. Fleur rolled her eyes.

" Naruto, are you serious? The voices sound underwater!" she said. Naruto laughed in realization. He rubbed the back of his head and laughed.

" Hehehe, you're right Fleur-chan. Ok, so the first two lines are solved, but what about the next two? 'And while you're searching, ponder this: We've taken what you'll sorely miss,'. It sounds like what ever's in the water, will take something important to you, but what? Fleur-chan what's the most important thing in the world to you?" he asked her. Fleur thought for a moment before her eyes widened in realization and fear.

"Ze most important zing in my life, is my little sister, Gabrielle. Does zis mean zat zey will kidnap her for ze second task?" she asked alarmed. Naruto saw the fear in her eyes and tried to comfort her.

" Don't worry, Fleur-chan, I won't allow that to happen. I promise that I'll do my best to protect Gabrielle." he said. Fleur hugged him, causing him to blush, but he returned it.

* * *

SOrry about the lateness. Iv'e been having a lot of problems with the later chapters. I hope you enjoy this one though.

* * *


	4. The Yule Ball

Hogsmeade was a strange place to the shinobi. All these shops selling weird and magical items. Naruto saw many things that he liked, but he was soon dragged out of the joke shop. The place was full of strange things. Naruto led Fleur and the other shinobi to a magical pet shop. They saw many different types of animals. The blonde looked to the silver-haired girl.

" So, Fleur-chan, what animal do you want?" Naruto asked, grinning. Fleur looked around the shop, seeing which types of magical animals there were. Her eyes widened when she saw a white fox kit, curled up into a ball of fur, sleeping peacefully. She picked it up and Naruto grinned. He then looked to Gaara, Shikamaru, and Neji and smirked. " Well, guys, it says the kit costs twelve galleons and a sickle. Pay up." he said, causing the others to scowl, but reached into their bags and pulled out the money necessary for the kit. They paid for the kit, while Fleur got a medium sized cage for the fox to sleep in. When they went outside, Neji asked Fleur what she would name the kit. She thought about it for a while, until she smirked.

" I think I'll call it, Naru-chan!" she said, causing three out of four shinobi's to smirk. They continued to walk, until they saw Harry and his friends follow a shaggy black dog. Shikamaru was suspicious about this and nodded to Neji, who nodded and activated his Byakugan. He saw many wierd things with the dog, but the most surprising was that it had the same amount of tenketsu that a human had. He quickly spoke.

" Shikamaru, that dog is not normal. It has the same amount of tenketsu of a human." The two followed the trio while Naruto and Gaara led Fleur back to Hogwarts.

Shikamaru and Neji

The two shinobi followed the trio stealthily. They soon came up to a run-down hut on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. They went to the window and listened in, while Neji used his Byakugan to see through the wall.

" Sirius, these four people are pretty amazing. They each helped the champions to stop a dragon and killed them, they also got Snape fired after he was found out that he was a spy for You-Know-Who, and was planning to kill Dumbledore. But what if they're just spies trying to trick us?" they heard the voice of Hermione say. Shikamaru slowly sat, thinking of what they were going to do now.

" Hermione, they helped Harry in the first task, and helped get Snape fired. They may be spies, or they may be real guards for the four champions. We'll just have to wait for the time to prove themselves to come." they heard a gruff voice say. Neji looked to Shikamaru and nodded. Shikamaru began to make hand seals while Neji reached for the door.

Harry was talking with his Godfather and his friends, about the shinobi, when the door opened and a black line connected to all of their shadows. They saw two people enter and were surprised when they saw Shikamaru and Neji.

" Hey, you're the one that's supposed to protect Harry in the Tri-Wizard Tournament! What the hell do you think you are doing?!" the red-head asked. Neji ignored him, and looked to the shaggy man in the corner.

" Who the hell is this? We saw you enter this house with a dog." The Hyuuga said.

" Well, maybe the dog left, and what are you doing following us?" Ron sneered.

" I can tell you are lying with my eyes, and I am supposed to protect you from all threats." he shot back, his Byakugan blazing. Harry then gave up.

" This is my Godfather, Sirius Black. He lives here and I'm visiting him. Is that a problem?" he asked. Neji shook his head and turned to leave.

" Next time, if you want to visit a relative, then inform either me or Dumbledore-sama." The two then left, leaving the four wizards to sigh in relief.

Naruto, Gaara, and Fleur

The three were walking back to Hogwarts when Fleur was hugged by a flash of silvery hair. Naruto and Gaara looked down to see Fleur and a younger version of her, hugging. Fleur got up and introduced the chibi-Fleur to Naruto and Gaara.

" Naruto, Gaara zis is my little sister, Gabrielle. Gabrielle these are my friends Naruto and Gaara. Naruto helps me in the tournament." the older girl explained. Gabrielle smiled a shy smile at the two, but Naruto grinned. He squatted down, till he was about her eye level and grinned.

" Hiya Gabrielle, I'm Naruto. How are you?" he said, trying to get the little girl to open up more. Gabrielle paused for a moment and then answered.

" Hi. I'm good." she answered. She then looked to her older sister. " Fleur, I almost forgot. Mama and Papa wanted to see you and your protector." she said, causing Fleur's eyes to widen.

" Mama and Papa are here? Wait...What you mean want to meet my protector?!" Fleur asked, starting to panic a little. For what she didn't know. The next second, Naruto and Gaara saw two people coming. One was a man that was the typical tall, dark, and handsome, walking with a beautiful woman with silver, waist-length hair, sparkling blue eyes. Both wore elegant robes and walked to Fleur. The woman hugged Fleur, while the man gave the boys a look over.

" Oh, Fleur. I 'eard you and your partner had beaten a dragon in the shortest time. I'm so proud of you, but where is your partner? And who are these two boys?" her mother asked. Fleur was about to answer, when Mr. Delacour started to interrogate the boys.

" Who are you? Why are you here? What the hell were you doing holding my daughter's hand?" the last question was aimed towards Naruto, who had taken hold of Fleur's hand to help her up from when she was hugged to the ground by Gabrielle. Gaara just shrugged and walked away, ignoring the elder man. Naruto gulped when the man continued to stare him down. Fleur tried to diffuse the situation.

" Papa, you said you vanted to meet my partner for ze Tri-Wizard Tournament?" she asked. Her parents nodded at her answer and she smiled. She the walked over to Naruto and stood next to him. " Papa, Mama, I vould like to present you to Naruto, my partner who not only helped me win ze first task, but also saved my life." She said, causing Naruto to blush.

" Is that true?" Mr. Delacour asked. Naruto nodded, blushing slightly. " Then I would like to thank you for saving my daughter. She and Gabrielle, are my life." he said, shaking Naruto's hand and pulled him closer to him. " But that is all I want to thank you for." He said coldly. Naruto gulped but returned to Fleur's side. They then went up to the castle to eat lunch and Fleur's parents wanted to talk to Madam Maxime, while Naruto went to train with Gaara and Neji. Shikamaru had to help Cedric with finding away to breathe underwater.

Next Day

Harry was having a terrible day. He had just been informed that the champions had to attend a Yule ball. The worst part of it was that they had to dance the first dance their. He knew that Cedric and Krum wouldn't have a hard time getting dates. Cedric was Hogwarts' pretty boy, while Krum was famous. He didn't know of anyone that would want to go with him to the ball. He went into the Dining Hall just in time to hear:

" WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO TO THE BALL WITH ME?!"

The next thing he saw was Ron, running out of the Hall with his face a bright purple. He just shrugged, wondering what Ron had done, but figured it out and went to the Owlry instead.

Naruto

Naruto didn't know how he felt. For one, he was furious that there was someone who asked Fleur to the ball before he could ask her out, and two, he felt like cracking up because of how he asked her out. The red-head in front of him had yelled at the top of his lungs in the dining hall if she would go with him. She didn't get to answer because as soon as he had asked her, he had fled the hall, causing said hall to crack up. Naruto soon stopped laughing and looked to Fleur. He gulped. ' It's now or never...' he thought. He went over to Fleur and asked her to come with him to the lake. Fleur nodded and followed him, wondering if he was going to ask her out. He led them to the lake where she saw another Naruto walking towards them.

' Kage bunshin' she thought as the bunshin walked over to the original and handed him a wrapped package. She then heard it say: " Gamakichi got it from Bunta a few days early when he said what it was for." She was confused. What was a Gamakichi, and who was Bunta? And what was the wrapped object that Naruto had in his hand? Naruto then turned around to see Fleur look at him in confusion. He took a deep breath and walked to the silver haired girl.

" Naruto, vat are you doing?" she asked when Naruto was less than a foot away from her.

" Well," he started. " I didn't want to do this in front of a lot of people, but I didn't want to risk you saying yes to someone else, until I got to ask you myself. " He then showed the wrapped package and unwrapped it to reveal a necklace with a blue octagon jewel, like the green one that Tsunade had given Naruto, which caused Fleur too gasp . " Fleur, will you wear this necklace and go with me to the Yule Ball?" he asked nervously. Fleur gasped again at the question that she had been waiting for him to ask, but she was surprised at how he had planned about asking her out. She just had to tell him.

" Naruto, you do know that I vould 'ave gone with you even if you 'adn't shown me ze necklace in your 'and. I vould love to go with you." she then hugged a shocked Naruto. After she let go of him, he proved that he was the number one, most surprising ninja in Konoha.

" ALRIGHT!" he yelled as he jumped high onto the water and rocketed off into the sky, causing Fleur to look up in astonishment. When Naruto landed, he was still jumping around until he heard Fleur say something that had made him stop.

" Naruto, you need to learn 'ow to dance!" she yelled to him, causing him to stop and look like a deer caught in headlights.

" But Fleur-chan, I already know how to dance." he whined. Fleur giggled a little.

" Naruto, if you don't learn 'ow to dance, then I'm not going to go vith you." she said. Naruto sighed and nodded, gaining a smile from Fleur.

" Good. Now, let us go back into ze castle." Naruto nodded again, and they went into the castle, with Fleur wearing Naruto's necklace. Both were unaware of a smirking woman with blonde hair, and hazel eyes, and a dark haired woman sitting next to her.

" It seems that Naruto-kun has finally gotten over Sakura, eh, Tsunade-sama?" The dark haired women asked. Tsunade nodded, still smiling.

" Your right Shizune, and it also looks like he's growing up. I'm glad that Dumbledore-san had asked us to be the guests of honor for this Yule Ball. Maybe we could come back here for the last two rounds of this tournament, just to see how they are doing?" The blonde said. Shizune smirked.

" Tsunade-sama, you don't need to hide it from me, you're worried about Naruto." she said. Tsunade just smiled.

'' He may be growing up, but he is still like a little brother." she said. They then went into the castle to speak with Dumbledore.

A Few Days Later, Night of the Yule Ball

It seemed that almost everyone that could go to the ball had a date. Harry and Ron had gotten the Patil twins while trying to figure out who Hermione was going out with. Well, that was mostly Ron, Harry was looking at a beautiful girl by the name of Cho Chang, who was going with Cedric. Cho was also the girl who had rejected Harry's request. Harry then saw the other champions walk down to the entrance of the Hall when they were told. Harry was with Parvarti Patil, he was wearing green dress robes, while she wore an elegant red and white dress. He saw Fleur in a beautiful blue dress with her hair in curls, she was wearing a blue gemstone necklace, and next to her was Naruto. Naruto was in a dark blue kimono with his headband on his right bicep instead of usually being on his forehead. He turned to see Cedric in red dress robes with Cho in a sparkling red dress, she had some earrings and a ruby studded bracelet. Harry sighed and looked to Krum. His eyes widened when he saw that Krum's date was Hermione. She had her hair straightened and glossy, she was wearing a sky-blue dress that hugged her body, and she had a diamond necklace around her neck. Krum had on dark red dress robes and was looking awfully happy that Hermione was his date. Harry looked to Ron, to see if he noticed and saw that Ron's face was about to explode in anger. Then Professor McGonagall came in front of the champions.

" Oh, you all look handsome and beautiful, now even though you are to have fun, please control yourselves as we are trying to impress our guests of honor. They have come from far away to watch the Tri-Wizard Tournaments, and we want to be able to have more friends. Champions, please have you and your dates ready for the first dance, it starts in five minutes." she then walked away, right as Neji, Gaara, and Shikamaru came up to Naruto and Fleur. Gaara was wearing dark red kimono with out his gourd for once. Next to him was a sixth year girl from Gryffindor named Katie Bell, who was wearing a red and gold dress. Naruto raised an eyebrow at seeing Gaara with a girl, since Gaara hardly talked and everyone was afraid of what he could do. Naruto next saw Neji, who was wearing black and white kimono with a Yin-yang on the back, with his Hitai ate on his forehead, covering his cursed mark. The girl was a fifth year in Ravenclaw named Deandra Hudgenson, she was wearing a yellow dress with a slit up the thigh. Shikamaru's date was a seventh year Beauxbaton named Ina Monet. Shikamaru was wearing a blue and white kimono, while Ina wore a blue and white dress. Gaara spoke to Naruto.

" Naruto, do you sense them too?" he asked, confusing all of the witches and wizards. Naruto nodded.

" Yeah, both of them are strong. Whoever they are, we all would get killed if we fought against the weaker one. Even if we went and gave it our all." he said, receiving a nod from the remaining shinobi. The wizards and witches were shocked. They thought that the shinobi they knew were strong, but there were people stronger than them. The door was opening, when Shikamaru spoke.

" Alright, keep your guard up. Remember, we are to protect the champions, no matter what." he said. Naruto nodded.

" We will protect the champions even if we die." he said and held his hand out in a fist. The other three nodded and connected their fists as the doors opened fully. The Grand Hall looked so much different with all the tables taken away, tinsel, trees, ornaments, snow illusions, and two stages. One in the middle, the other to the side with a band. On the middle stage, stood Dumbledore, Madam Maxime, and Karkaroff. The champions were taken to the middle stage. Dumbledore stood up and opened his arms.

" Welcome to the Yule Ball of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Please enjoy the dance and have fun." the crowd cheered, but Dumbledore quieted them down. " Please, I would like the champions to please step up, and have the first dance." The crowd cheered again as the champions and their dates stepped up. The music started to play as Krum and Hermione started to dance. Naruto bowed to Fleur and they started to dance, as did Cedric and Cho. Harry was looking at Cho the whole time as he stepped on Parvarti's foot for the forth time. As the song finally ended for Harry, it seemed to only begin with the other three. They bowed to each other and walked down the stage as Dumbledore stepped back up.

" That was a splendid dance. Now I would like to introduce to you the Guests of Honor. Champions, will you and your partners please come back up the stage. One by one, the Champions and their partners were up in the stage. Dumbledore nodded and waved his wand. The next thing they knew, they were looking at two women. One was a buxom blonde with hazel eyes. The other was a brunet. Both wore white Kimono, but the blonde had the Kanji for Fire on her robes. At the sight of the women, most of the males blushed. The only ones that didn't were Naruto, Neji, Gaara, and Shikamaru. The boys' dates were glad that they didn't pick perverts, but all of the other men were not as lucky.

" Stop staring Harry!"

" Cedric, I'm over here!"

" Victor, it's not polite to stare!"

While others started to talk.

" Do you see the curves of that blonde?"

" Yeah I do mate, what do you think she is?"

" The brunet is hot too guys."

After getting over their shock, Neji, Gaara, and Shikamaru went over to the blonde.

" It is good to see you again, Hokage-sama, Shizune-sama." the three said at the same time. Naruto on the other hand, dragged Fleur over to Tsunade.

" Naruto, vat are you doing?" Fleur asked as Naruto came closer to the female Kage.

" Don't worry Fleur-chan, I know what I'm doing." he said as he was in front of Tsunade. He quickly gave her and Shizune a hug in front of everybody, causing most to think he was trying to feel them up, until:

" Tsunade-obaachan, Shizune-neechan, it's great to see you again. Did you guys miss me?" he asked after he hugged him. Shizune smiled.

" Well Naruto-kun, the village isn't the same without you guys." she said. Tsunade nodded.

" She's right brat, the village has actually been quiet." she joked. Naruto laughed to and then looked to Fleur.

" Baa-chan, Shizune-neechan, I want you to meet Fleur Delacour. She's the champion for the school of Beauxbatons." he said, introducing Fleur to Tsunade and Shizune.

" How has Naruto been treating you. Good I hope?" Tsunade asked. Fleur nodded.

" Oui, Naruto 'as been so good to me." She answered. Gaining a grin from Naruto. Dumbledore then cleared his throat to get their attention.

" As I was saying, I would like to present you, Tsunade-sama, of Konohagakure no Sato, and her apprentice, Shizune. Tsunade is the leader of the village that Naruto, Neji, Gaara, and Shikamaru are from." he said. The dance continued after that as Tsunade had to talk with Dumbledore and Shizune went with them. Ron and Hermione got into a fight during the ball because she was with Krum. Harry and Ron had overheard an argument with Hagrid and Madam Maxime. Naruto and Fleur danced some songs and went outside for fresh air, to see the other shinobi and their dates. Shikamaru nodded to Naruto when they saw him and Fleur come out.

" I see you came out.'' the lazy Nara said. Naruto nodded.

" Yeah, its way too crowded in there. I couldn't breathe." he said, looking up to the sky to see a full moon. His eye's widened and turned to Gaara to see hi clench his fists every now and then. " Gaara..." Naruto started, but he was stopped.

" I know, but I can beat It." the red-head stated. Katie looked at Garra fearfully as he tried to restrain his demon, though she did not know about it. Naruto nodded and looked over the balcony they were on. He saw the lake and saw a tentacle come out of it and throw what looked like a big fish into the air and when it came down, was devoured by the giant squid. He then turned around and smiled to Fleur. They walked away from the group and watched as snow started to fall down. They went in and went to get warm drinks. Fleur looked up, and blushed as she pointed up. Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked up to see mistletoe floating above him. Naruto blushed in realization and looked to Fleur. They looked at each other and Fleur pulled Naruto closer towards her. They were only an inch away, when students started to scream and run out of the hall. Naruto looked around and didn't see anything, so he and Fleur went out onto the balcony to see Gaara, Shikamaru, and Neji look up at the sky Naruto looked up as well as Fleur. They saw a green skull in the air with a snake wrapping itself around it. Fleur gasped.

" Ze Dark Mark..." she said.

* * *

Betcha didn't see that comin, now did ya? Sorry for the long wait, but i've had trouble in school...damn school loop... some of you guys wanted Naruto and Fleur to kiss and I almost gave it to you, sorry. Maybe next chapter. And i'm also working on my real book. So far I have like three chapters. Maybe I'll post it on fanfiction as a random subject. If you guys read it, please review and tell me how you think of it. Thank you for reading my fanfics, and i will try to update sooner. 


	5. After the ball, and a quick second task

Shikamaru looked to Fleur. As did Naruto, Neji, and Gaara. On their faces was confusion at why everyone else was so scared. They then turned to see a group of dark robed wizards walking towards the castle. As they got to the great wooden doors, they all sent a stream of red light, causing it to go up in flames. All of a sudden, the four saw some of the teachers lead the students away, while some teachers stayed to keep the dark robe wizards from getting close to the children. They saw Professor Crouch, the new Dark Arts teacher, Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout and others that they didn't know; stay behind to wait for the dark wizards. Naruto looked to Fleur again as they began to run towards the students to get them to safety.

" What the hells a Dark Mark? And who the hell are those dark wizards trying to attack Hogwarts?" Naruto yelled to Fleur, who was running next to him. Fleur answered while she was running.

" Ze Dark Mark is ze symbol of You-know-who. The dark wizards are probably Death Eaters, You-know-who's henchmen." she said. Naruto nodded and told the others. It was then that Shikamaru saw Harry running the other way. He immediately cursed and stopped the others.

" Naruto, you're the fastest out of us, and can use the Kage Bunshin (shadow clone). You make sure that the students get into their dormitories safely. Got it?" Naruto nodded. The Nara then looked at Gaara. " Gaara, I want you to go and get you gourd as fast as you can and come back here to back us up. Neji, you and I are going to help the teachers fight against the Death Eaters." The others nodded. " Naruto, after you get the students to safety, I want you to inform Tsunade-sama of the situation we have." Naruto nodded. They then went their separate ways. Naruto formed a hand seal.

" Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu! ( Mass Shadow Replication)" he yelled and one Naruto became hundreds. The original Naruto quickly picked up Fleur and carried her bridal style as the clones herded the students back into their common rooms. After Naruto was done with that, he quickly went to a room occupied by one of Fleur's friends. He knocked on the door and it was opened by a fifth year girl named Brenda Birns. She quickly let them come in as Naruto turned to Fleur.

" Alright Fleur-chan. Stay here, you should all be safe in the dormitory as only Ravenclaws and Teachers. I have to go back and help my friends fight the Death Eaters ok?" he asked. Fleur looked like she was about to protest, when Naruto stopped her. " I'm sorry Fleur-chan, but I need to do this. Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you or your friends." He was about to leave, when Fleur grabbed his arm and kissed him on the lips. Naruto was shocked when he felt her warm lips touch his. When she was done, Naruto was as red as a tomato and couldn't stop grinning.

" Please don't die, Naruto. Please." she said softly. Naruto hugged Fleur and whispered into her ear.

" If this is what I'm coming back to, don't worry, not even death can get Me." he said and ran out of the room, closed the painting door and ran all the way to Dumbledore's office. He saw the Gargoyle and yelled. " Sugar Quills!" The Gargoyle nodded and moved out of the way just as Tsunade, Dumbledore, and Shizune ran out of the stairway. Tsunade looked to Naruto in confusion.

" Naruto, what the hell is happening?!" she asked. Naruto quickly explained what was happening to her as they ran towards the Great Hall.

Gaara

Gaara quickly suna-shunshined toward his dormitory to get his gourd. He was right in front of the picture of wizard in green. The picture looked at Gaara and asked him.

" Password?" It asked.

" Pureblood." Gaara said annoyed. The picture was very annoying with always asking for a password. The picture swung away and Gaara quickly ran toward his room. He opened his door to find Victor sitting on his bed with his wand held firmly in his hand. When he saw Gaara he sighed in relief. Victor was about to speak when Gaara cut him off.

" Stay in the room. Do not leave or open the door, got it?" He didn't wait for an answer as he left and locked the door. Gaara then disappeared in a swirl of sand.

Neji and Shikamaru

Neji and Shikamaru were running along the walls toward the hall. Every now and then, they would dodge a beam of red, purple, or yellow from the Death Eater's when the spells were ricocheted. Shikamaru then spotted Harry stunning some random Death Eaters and a Death Eater aiming their wand at him. Shikamaru nodded to Neji while ran toward Harry. Shikamaru ran to help the other teachers when Neji threw a kunai toward the Death Eater. The kunai lodged itself into the Death Eater's mask, killing him instantly. Neji then looked toward Harry with anger in his eyes.

" Dammit Potter! You were not supposed to be here, you could have died!" He yelled as they ran back to the teachers to see Naruto, Tsunade, Shizune, and Dumbledore run towards them. Shizune started to heal the other teachers while Naruto summoned multiple kage bunshins while Gaara appeared in a swirl of sand. That was when the tide of the battle turned. Naruto's clones easily overwhelmed the Death Eaters, as did Gaara's Sabaku Bakuryu (Desert Requium), Shikamaru's Kage Mane no jutsu (Shadow Bind), and Neji's Rokushuu Yonshuu (Sixty-four Divine Strikes). Shizune healed the entire teacher's while Tsunade summoned a giant slug to shoot acid towards the Death Eaters. The Wizards were amazed at the power of the Shinobi yet again. Who would have known, four children and a women could take down over twenty Death Eaters and not get hit. Now there was only one left. The Death Eater was a woman, as Naruto could see. He was the one that was fighting her. Tsunade ordered the other three to stop while they watched Naruto fight. The Wizards watched in awe.

Naruto glared at the woman in front of him. He had thrown a kunai that had caught her hood, revealing long, oily, brown hair. He snarled at her.

" Just give up lady. You can't win." He said, causing the Death Eater to laugh.

" For the Dark lord, I will kill you!" She said, pointing her wand towards him. She then waved it and yelled, " Crucio!" Sending a blue beam that hit Naruto in the chest. Naruto flew backwards toward a wall. But he quickly stood up, despite the fact that he was in tremendous pain. The Death Eater looked at Naruto in shock.

" H-h-how are you still standing?! That spell is to put you in serious pain!" She screeched. Naruto gave her a laugh that chilled her, and everyone except Gaara to the bone.

" That may have hurt, but still... I didn't scream when my best friend shoved his fist through my chest, so there's no way in hell am I going to scream-hell I won't even fall down just to that!" He yelled as he held out his hand. Chakra began to form in his palm and continued until a perfect ball of chakra was in his hand. He then sent two clones to hold the Death Eater down as he charged. Only the Death Eater noticed the anger in his eyes as he raised his palm.

" Rasengan(Spiral Wind Bullet)!" He yelled as he thrust his hand forward, causing the Rasengan to shred the lady's robe and soon, flesh. A large explosion was created after Naruto's Rasengan had hit the Death Eater's wand causing everyone to fall backwards a few feet. When the smoke cleared, everyone gasped. The Death Eater's body was a mess, but that wasn't what had shocked or disgusted them. There, stuck to the side of the stairways, was Naruto, all bloodied from the Rasengan's impact, with a piece of the hand rail sticking out of his chest, just to the right of the scar he had from Sasuke's Chidori(Thousand Birds). Gaara immediately sent his sand to remove Naruto's body from the rail. Once his unconscious body was taken off of the rail, a waterfall of blood fell from his body. Gaara carefully placed Naruto down, while Tsunade and Shizune ran up to him. They ripped his shirt off, to show his toned body and the gaping hole in his chest. The two medic-nin set their hands on Naruto's chest and began to heal his wound. Once the wound was healed, Shizune collapsed in exhaustion, while Tsunade sighed in relief.

" Thank Kami, I don't know what would have happened if he had died." she said as she took his body to the infirmary. After she put him in the bed, she turned around to see the rest of the shinobi and the wizard teachers. Tsunade was about to speak, when a knock was heard on the door. They opened the door to see Madame Maxime and Karkaroff come inside. Once Madame Maxime saw Naruto's condition, she asked what had happened. Tsunade answered.

" Because you didn't help the professors of Hogwarts, the shinobi had risked their lives against Death Eaters, and Naruto almost lost his life!" she roared. Naruto's body flinched in pain, causing Tsunade to turn to him fearfully. Everyone noticed Tsunade's expression when Naruto flinched, and Madame Maxime asked the question on their minds.

" Excuse me, but you seem close to my Champion's partner. May I ask you vat is your relation to him?" She asked, causing Tsunade to look up to the half-giant woman.

" He's like a little brother to me, he also saved my life." The Hokage said. They talked a little more until Tsunade decided Naruto needed to be left alone for the night.

The Next Day

The students entered the Dining hall for breakfast that morning, all were shocked to see that the Halls were clean and didn't show any signs of a battle the previous night. Fleur came into the hall with her friends and Gabrielle, whom did not leave with their parents because she wanted to see the Tri-Wizard Tournament, even when Fleur objected. The four girls sat down at the Ravenclaw Table, with Fleur looking around for Naruto. She saw Neji berating Harry for something that she didn't know. She saw Gaara just stand around, ignoring Krum. And she saw Shikamaru talking with Cedric, to her, none of the boys knew where Naruto was. She stood up from the table and walked up to the Teachers' Table, ignoring the stares given by the boys of the school. She walked up to Tsunade and gulped nervously.

" Um... Excuse me?" She said, gaining the woman's attention. " Do you know vere Naruto is?" She asked, causing Tsunade to flinch. She looked into Fleur's eyes to see concern for her little brother's where-a-bouts.

" Well, last night, Naruto fought with a Death Eater and was severely injured. He's in the hospital wing right now..." She didn't get to finish her statement since Fleur ran off towards the Hospital Wing.

' Please be ok...Please be ok.' She thought as she ran even faster towards the Wing. She opened the door to see a woman with black hair looking over Naruto with a clip board in her hand. The woman turned around to see Fleur and was about to speak.

" I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave. My patient needs rest." She said to Fleur.

" But I need to be with 'im." She pleaded. Shizune looked to her unsurely. Naruto's body flinched in pain and the black haired woman turned to try to ease his pain.

" This isn't good. His temperature is rising fast." She performed some hand seals and placed her hand on his chest. Naruto's temperature went down, but he was still unconscious.

" Vat happened to 'im?" Fleur asked. Shizune looked to the half-veela girl and sighed.

" He was injured in the battle last night. That's all I can say." She said. Fleur looked down with tears forming in her eyes. Shizune sighed and nodded. " Fine, I'll give you five minutes." She said and left the room. Fleur looked at Naruto's prone form on the bed. She took a chair and sat down next to her friend.

" I thought I told you to be careful." She said, tears rolling down her face. " You promised me that you vould be ok. You even sealed it with a kiss." She looked at his body and was fixated with the bandage on his chest. She was so fixated on it, she didn't see him open his eyes. He watched as the girl in front of him cried silently. " Vhy von't you vake up?" She asked. Naruto tried to move his arm. Fleur jumped in suprise when se felt someone stroke her hair. She turned to see Naruto with his eyes open, she immediately hugged him and cried in joy. Naruto hugged her back and smiled. Until he was slapped by Fleur.

" You jerk! I told you to be careful, and you vind up in ze 'ospital Ving? You promised." She started to cry again, and collapsed in his hands. Naruto patted her back as he tried to find out what to say. A few seconds later Naruto looked to the time. It was five minutes till 12:00.

" Fleur-chan, I'm sorry for scaring you. You know that I wouldn't hurt you on purpose." Naruto said. Fleur nodded but was still crying. Naruto continued to comfort the distraught girl, when Tsunade came in, with Shizune following her. The two teenagers flushed red when they were caught in each other's embrace. Tsunade just raised one brow and Shizune just giggled into her palm at the look on the teens' faces. To make matters worse, Madam Maxime walked into the room, and stopped wide-eyed at what she saw. Both Fleur's and Naruto's eyes were wide and their faces couldn't get redder. Naruto looked to Tsunade, then to Madam Maxime, then back to Tsunade. Fleur was too stunned to move. It was then that Tsunade broke the silence.

" As touching as this moment is, we need to check Naruto's wound and we can't really do that while you two are hugging now can we?" She asked, both being serious and teasing them at the same time. Fleur started to glow red as she hurriedly got out of Naruto's arms with her arms still around his neck. Shizune had to stifle a laugh at this, as did Madam Maxime. After the two teens had gotten loose, Tsunade had asked Fleur and Madam Maxime to leave the room so that she and Shizune could remove Naruto's bandage and replace it. As the two French women left the room. Shizune began to unravel the bandages around Naruto's chest, revealing his developed muscles and the faint remnants of a large scar in the middle of his chest, next to another scar above his heart, the scar Sasuke created. Shizune and Tsunade checked over his body and allowed Naruto to leave the hospital wing.

He went to the dorm room that he and Fleur were sharing to see Gabrielle playing with Naru-chan. The girl waved to him and he sat down next to her and handed her a ball. Gabrielle picked up the ball and showed it to the fox kit. Naru-chan's eyes lit up once she saw the ball and she yipped in joy as Gabrielle threw the ball. The kit became a blur of white as she followed the ball, causing the eight year old to giggle at its antics. Naruto smiled at this and turned to see Fleur come into the room with Madam Maxime.

" Ah, Naruto!" Fleur said as she came over to him.

" Now, now, Fleur," Madame Maxime started. " We don't want to repeat what had happened in the Hospital Wing, now do we?" She asked, causing Naruto and Fleur to blush hard. Gabrielle looked to the two teens in confusion. Naruto tried to desperately change the subject, when a knock was heard on the door. Madame Maxime opened the door to see Shikamaru, Neji, and Gaara come into the room. The four shinobi nodded to each other, while Gaara walked up to Naruto. He handed to the blonde a bloody Hitai Ate, Naruto looked at it closely and noticed it was his.

" We found it after your battle under all of the rubble. Next time, don't lose it, baka." Shikamaru explained.

" Yeah, yeah, yeah," Naruto started, " anything else you wanna say?" Neji smirked as he looked toward the teenage blondes.

" Well... rumors tend to be true in this castle, and we heard a particular rumor about you two. Right Shikamaru?" The Hyuuga looked to Shikamaru, who smirked as he got what Neji was saying. Gabrielle looked to her sister and Naruto then back to Fleur while the two turned red.

" Right Neji." The lazy Nara said. " We heard that there were two people who were caught in each others' arms by Tsunade, Shizune, and Madame Maxime. Do you have any idea _who_ those two people were?" Naruto just blushed and looked to Fleur, who was blushing even harder.

" T-that's not really important right now, is it?" Naruto said. " We still got to help the champions get ready for the second task, it's only two weeks away." Shikamaru snorted.

" Naruto, even you could find out what they have to do." He said.

" Yeah, but I need to help Fleur with what we are going to do about the task. So...bye!" He suddenly grabbed Fleur's hand, and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Shikamaru sighed as he left the room, as did Neji and Gaara. Gabrielle looked at the leaving forms in confusion until she just shrugged and continued to play with the fox kit.

Naruto and Fleur stopped running once they got to the library. Fleur looked through the thick books searching for ways to breathe under water, while Naruto was looking for something to read, and fell asleep once he read the first two pages of Hogwarts, A History.

Tsunade, Shizune, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, and Dumbledore

The five shinobi stood in Dumbledore's office, speaking to the old wizard when Shikamaru turned to Tsunade.

" Tsunade-sama, forgive me but I need to say this." He started, " I think Naruto should be taken off this mission." Tsunade raised an eyebrow at him while Neji and Gaara looked at him weirdly.

" And why is that, Shikamaru?" The Hokage asked. Shikamaru looked to the ground as he spoke.

" I just think it's troublesome that by the time this mission is over, Naruto is going to feel more pain in his heart then ever." He then looked into his kage's eyes as he finished his statement. " I don't want one of my friends to go through that kind of pain twice." Tsunade looked to the lazy Chuunin in suprise at what he had said.

" Are you sure that Naruto is getting attached to his target?" She asked them all. All three nodded while Shizune and Dumbledore looked on. Tsunade sighed as she thought of Naruto, claiming his over for Sakura, and hearing from said girl how sorry she was for saying those words to him, and seeing how happy he was now, with Fleur, he was smiling smiles that she had only seen once or twice, and that was when he had gotten Shizune to smile when she was depressed.

_Flashback_

_Naruto and Shizune were in the hospital, with Naruto helping Shizune with some of the patients in the hospital. The two were walking and bonding with each other in a brother to sister way when a drunken doctor got in their way._

_" Hey, Shizune-chan." He slurred, " Why don't you ditch the demon-brat and have some fun with me?" Shizune just glared at him while they continued to walk away. Being ignored by the nurse wasn't something that the doctor liked, and he showed that by grabbing Shizune's arm and puling her toward him. Even though she was more powerful then him, she was shocked at what he did._

_" Listen you fuckin' slut, if you know what's good for you, you would come with me, or are you the demon's whore?" He slurred are her as he raised his arm to hit her. Before the blow even landed, the doctor looked to where his arm used to be and the bleeding stump of what it used to be. He screamed in pain before he was knocked out by Naruto with a bloody kunai in his hand. The blond looked to Shizune whom had tears in her eyes at the insults given to her by the doctor. Naruto instantly tried to cheer her up, but none of his antics were working._

_" C'mon Shizune-neechan. You know that what that jerk said was absolute bull-shit don't you?!" He asked, trying to get her attention. " You're one of the strongest women in Leaf. I know that it was wrong for me to do that to that guy, but I don't care, you were one of the few people that were actually nice to me. You're one of my precious people, nee-chan. I would do almost anything to make you, Tsunade-baachan, Iruka-sensei, and Teuchi-ojijisan." He said. He received a hug from the crying woman, both were unaware that Tsunade had seen the whole thing from her crystal ball._

_End Flashback_

Naruto had spent a week in the specialized shinobi prison on behalf of the shinobi council after that incident. Tsunade had said that it was because the doctor had done something shameless to a female, her student no less. She fought hard and had reduced it to a week, instead of life. Naruto had done many things to make them happy, it was time for them to make him happy.

" Naruto will not be taken off of this mission. That is final." She said firmly before Shikamaru could say anything. The young Nara nodded and left when the three were dismissed. Shizune then went to Tsunade and looked at her.

" Tsunade-sama, what are we going to do? Naruto-kun deserves to be happy, does he not?" She asked. Tsunade nodded and then looked to Dumbledore.

" Dumbledore-san, can you please contact Madam Maxime? I need to talk to her." She asked toward the elder Wizard.

Naruto

Naruto woke up in a familiar sewer and walked toward a red light. He walked into a red room with a large cage with the word seal on it. Behind the cage was a gigantic red fox with nine tails. The fox grinned at his carrier as he walked closer to the cage.

**' Well kit, it seems that you need my help.' **Kyuubi stated with a growl. Naruto looked to him with confusion in his eyes.

" What are you talking about Kyuubi?" He asked. The demon fox just looked at him and spoke.

**' For the second exam of this tournament, you have to be able to breathe underwater. Or will you use magic to breathe under water?" ** The fox asked with a sneer at the word magic. **' If you want to learn, then be prepared.'** All of a sudden, a burning sensation started into Naruto's lungs. He had trouble breathing.** ' This burning sensation is what it would feel if you were drowning. Use your chakra to put air into your lungs. Once the burning is gone, that is when you know you've done it right.' ** Kyuubi explained. Naruto did just that, and after three tries, had gotten the burning feeling to stop.

" Dammit fox, don't do that without warning me at least." He yelled.

**' Well get ready, here's the second try!'** The fox warned as Naruto felt the burning sensation once again, this time however, Naruto had gotten the burning sensation out in a minute. **' Good. Now hold it as long as you can.'** Kyuubi ordered and Naruto did just that. Naruto lasted ten minutes until he lost control of his chakra. Kyuubi snorted in exasperation. **' Good now that you can do that, we have to talk.' **

" About what?" Naruto asked.

**' About your feelings for this Fleur girl. If you want her as your mate, then I approve, she's strong and she may be able to bear healthy pups.' ** Kyuubi said, causing Naruto to turn red.

" She's not my mate you Ero-kitsune!" He yelled.

**' Even so, you have feelings for her, am I right?' **

" Yeah..." Naruto said.

**' Are you going to tell her about me?' ** Kyuubi asked.

Naruto looked down toward his feet.

**' You are going to have to tell her if you want her to love you.'**

Naruto looked at the fox in shock.

" I-I-I don't love her." Naruto protested, gaining a snort from the demon fox.

**' I know you do. You know you do as well. Even though you have known each other for only a few months, I know you love her. Now leave, your mate is calling you.' **With that, Naruto was sent out of his mind to see Fleur shaking him awake.

" Naruto, wake up. I found a spell that could help us with the second task. C'mon we must go eat now." She said as they left the library. Naruto was silent as they walked to the great hall. Before they got to the hall though, Naruto pulled Fleur into an empty room and sat her onto the desk.

" Naruto what's going on?" Fleur asked, a little scared. Naruto looked into her eyes, and she felt that she could drown in his blue eyes.

" Fleur-chan, there's something that I need to say to you." He started. " Fourteen years ago, a nine-tailed demon fox attacked my home. The beast was almost unbeatable. But the most powerful ninja in my village, the Yondaime Hokage defeated it, by sealing it into a newborn baby. That baby was me." Fleur was shocked at what she had just been told. She stayed silent for five minutes until she spoke to him.

" Why are you telling me this Naruto?" she asked. Naruto looked at her and sighed.

" I'm telling you this because even though we've only known each other for only a few months, I love you." He said quietly, causing Fleur to gasp in shock. She was about to say something, but was cut off by the blonde Nin. " I know that you don't love me, but I had to tell you my darkest secret before I let you know. If you don't love me, then I'll understand. But I will protect you until this tournament is over. I just hope we could be friends at least?" Fleur nodded at him, lost for what to say. She looked to him as he turned around and she couldn't stop herself from what was about to happen.

" Naruto..." She said quietly, but Naruto heard her, he turned to see her looking at the ground. " I have a secret to. I'm half Veela. Not many people know about that." She said. Naruto tilted his head in confusion, Fleur immediately knew what was on his mind. " A Veela is a magical creature that is very beautiful. My grandmother was a Veela." Naruto nodded.

" Ok... but why are you telling me?" He asked.

" You told me your secret, I thought it would be fair that I tell you mine." She answered. " But I am sorry Naruto, I like you a lot, but I'm afraid I don't love you." She said sadly. Naruto nodded.

" It's ok." He said. Both jumped in suprise when the door opened suddenly, revealing Gaara with a non existent eyebrow raised. The red head just shook his head and left the room, but before he left, he turned to Naruto.

" I didn't think you would tell her your secret so early in the relationship." He mocked, trying to get Naruto to blush again, but was disappointed when Naruto didn't blush, but looked down with a sad face. Since Naruto was Gaara's first true friend, he quickly grew worried once he saw a look on his friend's face that sad. He quickly sent Naruto a worried glance before he left the room. Naruto looked to Fleur and grinned his fake grins that caused Fleur to grow sad.

" C'mon Fleur-chan, we still have to get ready, the second task is only a week away!" He said, Fleur nodded and the two went to eat, both sad for the same reason.

A Week Later

The four champions and their partners stood outside of the black lake, with spectators and judges watching them. Ludo Bagman had just announced the rules to the task and was about to start it.

" Champions ready...Go!" He said as Fleur used the bubble charm on Naruto and herself, Krum changed himself and Gaara into a half shark, Cedric did the same as Fleur and used a bubble charm on Shikamaru and himself. Harry though, pulled out gillyweed and handed some to Neji. They both chewed on the rubbery substance while the other champions went into the water. Harry then felt pain coming from his neck as his hands and feet turned into webbed feet and hands. They both plunged into the icy water and began to swim toward the bottom when Harry felt a pair of scaly hands latch onto his legs. He turned around to see a grindylow with its green skin and sharp claws and teeth staring at them. Neji immediately struck with a Jyuuken attack straight at the Grindylow's face. The dead Grindylow floated to the surface as more of the creatures came out of the kelp that they were hiding in. The two teens swam as quickly as they could with Harry sending jets of boiling bubbles behind his back. Once they got to the bottom of the lake, they say the merpeople surrounding a rock in the middle. They got closer to the rock to see Ron, Hermione, Cho, and who Harry though was Fleur's sister. He got to the rock ad saw Neji cut the bindings on the rock to cut Ron loose. Harry was about to try to get the ropes off of Hermione when the chief merman stopped him.

" Take your own hostage only." He said.

" But she's my friend two!" Harry tried to yell but only a big bubble came out of his mouth. Neji shook his head and pulled Harry away from the stone, kicking all the way. Neji finally had enough of the fourteen year old hero wannabe he struck three points on his back, disabling his legs. He then continued to swim toward the surface.

Naruto and Fleur

The two were swimming toward the bottom of the lake when a group of angry grindylows attacked them. Naruto immediately summoned some kage bunshin and each pulled out his katana and slashed at the creatures. Fleur tried to do the same with her wand but the scaly creatures all started to attack her. Naruto saw this happening and thought as quickly as he could. He bit his thumb and smeared it onto his palm and did some hand seals.

" Kuichiyose no jutsu!" He called and summoned a blue toad with sharp webbed fingers and powerful webbed feet. The frog understood what needed to be done, so it slashed the grindylows away and pulled Naruto and Fleur toward the rock in the bottom of the lake. Once they were down, they saw Gabrielle and Hermione tied to the rock. Naruto immediately slashed the ropes binding Gabrielle, and Fleur rushed to get to her. Naruto then proceeded to cut Hermione's bindings when the merchief stopped him.

" Your hostage only." He said. Naruto nodded and went back to the toad and they swam to the surface, rocketing past a shocked Shikamaru and Cedric.

Shikamaru and Cedric

The two had gotten lost while they had followed Cedric's idea and had gotten past some grindylows and found the rock at the bottom of the lake and Shikamaru quickly cut the bindings off of Cho. They both began to swim off when a blur of blue past them by. Shikamaru saw a flash of gold hair and already knew what it was. Shikamaru shook his head and continued to swim to the surface.

Gaara and Victor

The two were swimming toward the bottom as fast as they could. The reason for this is because of two reasons. One: Gaara couldn't use his sand underwater. Two: the giant squid was chasing them. After cutting off some of the tentacles so that they could get away, Gaara quickly grew angry toward his Champion as he tried to bite off the ropes that were binding Hermione. Gaara quickly used a kunai to cut the rope, and the two quickly swam up to the surface. Once they broke the surface, Hermione had woken up and they saw everyone else already out of the water, wrapped in towels. Bagman then went to the center of the crowd, next to the judges.

" Ladies and gentlemen. It is time to take the scores!" He said. The four champions and their partners. First were Harry and Neji.

" Mr. Potter and Mr. Hyuuga. They used gillyweed perfectly and had made it to the bottom of the lake first. They also came up to the surface first. Forty-five minutes after the time had started. We award Mr. Potter a 48 out of 50. Next are Ms. Delacour and Mr. Uzumaki. They arrived at the bottom of the lake third, but had somehow gotten to the surface second, just one minute after Mr. Potter. Somehow Mr. Uzumaki had enlisted the aid of a giant blue toad. We award the pair a 45 out of 50. Next are Mr. Diggory and Mr. Nara. They had arrived at the bottom of the lake second but had gotten to the surface third, fifty minutes into the hour. We award the two a 40 out of fifty. And lastly, Mr. Krum and Mr. Sabaku(Gaara twitches) had arrived to the bottom lastly, after being chased by the giant squid(at this, Naruto bursts out laughing) and coming out just one minute before the hour was up. We award the group, a 38 out of 50." The crowd cheered as the shinobi looked to the board to see the scores.

Harry Potter and Neji Hyuuga- 89

Fleur Delacour and Naruto Uzumaki - 83

Cedric Diggory and Shikamaru Nara - 75

Victor Krum and Gaara Sabaku(queue twitching Gaara) - 79

Harry, Ron, and Hermione cheered as Harry found that he was in first place while Neji looked to Naruto, Gaara, and Shikamaru. The three shinobi nodded toward the Hyuuga as he went over to the 'Golden Trio'. Once he was behind Harry, Neji instantly smacked the boy who lived upside the head. Ron immediately yelled at him.

" What the bloody hell is your problem?!" the red headed Weasley bellowed. Neji spoke calmly as he glared at Harry.

" I'm only gong to say this once, and only once." Neji said dangerously low. " The next time you try to play hero, I will make sure that you won't be able to lift your wand again. Do I make myself clear?" Harry didn't answer and Hermione was about to cut in but Neji didn't allow her to. " Even though you are the boy who lived, you are not to act like the star of your own tragic play." With that, Neji walked away leaving an angry Ron, a surprised Hermione, and a confused Harry.

Dumbledore looked to the children as he watched the scene with his eyes.

* * *

I know, long time since I last updated, been busy latley, I hope you guys liked this chapter, I will update as soon as I can. Please review! 


	6. Filler Chapter Sorry

The four shinobi stood outside of the great castle of Hogwarts as they saw their superiors off. Tsunade and Shizune bid the four good luck when Shizune hugged Naruto.

" Good luck in the third task, Naruto-kun. Tsunade-sama and I will be back in time to see you. Good luck, and behave yourself." She said. Naruto nodded and watched as the two females disappeared in a puff of smoke. Just as they were about to head inside, Gaara felt a presence from the forbidden forest. The others noticed this too, but all around the forest, surrounding Hogwarts. Shikamaru immediately took hold of the situation.

" Neji, find out what is watching us. After this, Naruto go to Dumbledore and inform him of this and ask for orders." Naruto and Neji nodded as the Hyuuga activated his Byakugan. After a few seconds of searching, Neji deactivated his bloodline and turned to Shikamaru.

" There are about fifteen creatures in the forest, surrounding the castle. Each had the body of a wolf, three tails, and two heads; a wolf head and a lion's head. They have black fur and look threatening." He finished. Shikamaru nodded and looked to Naruto to see that he was already on the way to Dumbledore's office. He then looked to Gaara.

" Gaara, until we get orders of what to do, I need you to put a wall of sand around the castle." Gaara nodded and let the sand to come out of his gourd. He watched as his sand morphed into a defensive wall around the castle.

With Naruto

Naruto quickly ran toward Dumbledore's office, weaving through the crowds of students going to their next class and running to the Gargoyle. He immediately said " Sugar quills" and watched as the Gargoyle moved out of his way. Naruto then ran up the stairs and ran into Dumbledore's office, to see that the old man was having another meeting with the other headmasters. At seeing Naruto barge in, Karkaroff spoke to Dumbledore.

" Why is it that every time we have a meeting, this one keeps interrupting us?" He asked, but Naruto ignored him and went straight to Dumbledore.

" Dumbledore-sama, my friends and I have discovered fifteen creatures surrounding the castle. We think that they might pose a threat, what are your orders?" He asked. Dumbledore looked to the young ninja and spoke.

" I want you and your friends to capture them without killing any of them. Hagrid and I will be down shortly." He finished. Naruto nodded and ran out of the office. Once Naruto was with the other shinobi again, he told them the orders they were given. As the sand fell to the ground, the shinobi saw the creatures charge the castle. The four Nin separated and fought with the creatures.

Shikamaru met up with three of the creatures. They were growling dangerously as they approached him. He quickly formed some hand seals and sent his shadow toward the creatures. The creatures struggled against his jutsu. Shikamaru then threw some kunai to hit the creatures in an exact spot. After making sure the creatures couldn't move, Shikamaru turned around to see that Gaara had captured most of the creatures with his sand. Neji had knocked two of them unconscious; while Naruto had hog-tied the largest of the creatures with ninja wire.

After capturing all of the creatures, the ninjas looked up to see Dumbledore and Hagrid walking towards them. Once the two approached, Hagrid inspected the creatures. Dumbledore then asked what the creatures were.

" These are chimera, Mr. Dumbledore sir. Fine creatures, almost as rare as a dragon egg. Ne'er seen this many in such a large group. Usually chimera's would stay in packs of four, ne'er fifteen. Chimera's are usually peaceful creatures, these 'uns were just startled or sumthin." The half-giant said. Dumbledore nodded as he went to the ninjas.

" Well, I'm glad that you have captured the chimera without killing them, now let them go after making sure that they will no longer attack the school. After you are done, you may do what you wish." With that, the old wizard left, while Hagrid gave the chimera some treats, calming the beasts enough for them to be released. At being released, most of the chimeras ran away, all except for the one that Naruto had captured. Before it left, it bowed its head, then disappeared into the forest.

Naruto scratched his head while he went back into the castle with the others. He was walking with them to the dining hall, when his advanced hearing heard a sob come from the library. He told them that he would meet up with them later, and went into the library. After taking a few steps, he found where the sobbing was coming from; a bushy, brown haired girl crying in the corner or the library. Naruto, being the concerned person he was, walked over to the girl and sat next to her.

" Um...Are you ok miss?" He asked nervously. The girl looked up to him with red, puffy eyes. Naruto noticed that she was the other girl that was tied to the rock besides that Cho girl in the second task.

" Y-you're one of those guys that help the Champions. What are you doing here?" The girl asked. Naruto looked to her as he dead panned.

" I'm asking you if you are ok miss, um..." He left off as he couldn't remember the girls name.

" Hermione, Hermione Granger." She said. Naruto grinned.

" Uzumaki Naruto. But, are you ok Hermione?" He asked again. Hermione nodded.

" I'm fine. I'm sure you have something better to do than be worried about me, Naruto." She said with a smile that Naruto knew too well. Naruto sighed as he turned to look at the bushy-haired girl in the eyes.

" Hermione," he began, " I know that something is bothering you. I also know that although we just met, but you can trust that I will help you. I can't stand seeing a girl cry. So can you tell me what is bothering you?"

Hermione looked to Naruto to see that he had a sincere look in his eyes. She sighed as she began to explain.

" Well, it all started this morning during breakfast. Ron and I were arguing..."

_Flashback_

_Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting at the Gryffindor table during breakfast when Ron and Hermione were arguing again. Ron still did not trust Krum and was showing his distrust of him._

_" Why are you still with the bloody bloke Hermione? You should be helping Harry for the last task!" Ron said. Hermione just let out an exasperated sigh._

_" Come off it Ronald! Not just three months ago, you would have done anything just to get an autograph of Victor!" Hermione shot back. _

_" That still doesn't explain why you were fraternizing with the enemy! Why did you go with Krum and not me or Harry!?" Ron yelled. At this point Hermione jumped out of her seat._

_" Is that what you're sore about Ronald? You're jealous that I went to the Ball with Victor and not you? How childish can you get?!" She said, running out of the Hall. She then proceeded to go to the library and started to cry. _

_End Flashback_

" And then you found me in the library." She finished. Naruto nodded as he tried to console the distraught girl. After a curious thought, Naruto led Hermione out of the library, and ran straight into Neji and Harry.

" Hermione?" Harry asked, surprised when he saw tears falling down her eyes. " Are you ok?"

Hermione, startled at seeing Harry so soon after her fight with Ron, barely managed to form a reply before Naruto cut him off.

" Of course she's not ok." He said coldly, gaining a nod from Neji. " She had a fight with one of her best friends, while her other best friend did not do anything to help her."

" But I didn't side with Ron!" Harry defended himself.

" But you did not even try to tell Ron that it wasn't my fault!" Hermione shot back. Harry flinched at that but nodded and looked down to the ground.

" I know, Hermione, I'm really sorry that I didn't stand up for you." He said. Hermione didn't look like she was listening, but Naruto saw that she had stopped crying.

" Please, Hermione. I'm really, really sorry. I know I messed up, but its just because I was worried about you." Harry pleaded. At this, the other three raised their eye brows. Naruto locked eyes with Neji and both thought the same thing.

' Is he saying what I think he's saying?'

" Why do you feel worried, Harry?" Hermione asked, slowly. Harry sighed as he looked to the two shinobi.

" Can I speak to Hermione in private?" He asked. The two shrugged and walked into the library as the two wizards talked.

" Why do you feel worried, Harry?" Hermione asked again. Harry mumbled something that she couldn't here. " Come again?"

" I said I was worried that I would lose you." Harry said, blushing slightly.

" What do you mean, lose me?" She asked.

" I mean, lose the chance to be with you." He said. Hermione gave a shocked look. " I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I didn't want to lose your friendship, and when I was finally going to say something, Ron and I started arguing..." He was interrupted when he was pulled into a bone crushing hug. " I'm so sorry, 'Mione." He said.

Hermione just nodded her head but then pulled back.

" What about Cho?" Hermione asked. Harry blushed slightly as he mumbled.

" Heard from Lavender that I should make you jealous when she, um, walked in on me practice asking you out." At this Hermione started to giggle, then ended laughing full out on the floor, holding her sides.

" So, do you forgive me?" Harry asked. Hermione was still when she pulled him into a deep kiss. After she pulled away from the kiss, she smiled.

" Does that answer your question?" She asked. They were about to kiss again when Victor Krum walked down the hall, instantly spotting them.

" Vat the hell do you think you are doing, Potter?!" Krum yelled at them. " Vy are you kissing my girlfriend?!" By now, a crowd was starting to form around the three, with Neji and Naruto coming out of the library.

" I was never your girlfriend, Viktor!" Hermione yelled back, " You just asked me to the ball before Harry and I got Ron to apologize. If we didn't have a fight Harry would have asked me out before you!"

Krum looked like he was going to pop a vein, when he suddenly pulled his wand out and pointed it toward Harry. It was at this point, that Neji appeared next to Krum, holding his wand in one hand, and pointing a kunai toward Krum's neck.

" I was supposed to protect Potter from jealous students, but I never thought I was supposed to protect him from a jealous, hormone-driven, teenage-drama queen, sorry excuse of a Champion!" Krum saw red.

" How dare you speak to me like that. You insolent, bastard!" He then saw a wand in a pocket and reached for it, grabbing the wand, and holding the owner of said wand by the neck.

Naruto felt his blood run cold as he saw some blood run down Fleur's neck, as Krum pointed the wand at her, with a crazed look in his eyes. It was his turn to see red.

" Let her go now, Krum, or I'll kill you." The blonde said in a deadly voice. Krum ignored him however, as he turned to Fleur.

" If I can't have the mudblood, then I'll settle for the Veela slut!" He made to kiss Fleur when he felt pain all over his body.

Each person there saw a blue blur then heard several cracks Krum fell to the floor, writhing in agony as Naruto held Fleur in his arms. He looked to the broken body of Victor Krum, with a broken wrist, both fore arms, and both legs, with the broken pieces of his wand stabbed into his shoulders.

The students started to disperse once they heard the Professors were on their way. Once they got there, however, they wised they hadn't. Karkaroff had immediately gone to the side of his fallen student as Madam Pomfrey healed the wounds on her neck before she went to Krum, with Karkaroff shrieking at her the entire time.

" Who is responsible for this?!" Karkaroff yelled. Naruto handed Fleur to Madam Maxime and stepped forward.

" I did." He said firmly. Karkaroff looked enraged at Dumbledore as he yelled.

" Dumbledore! This beast attacked my Champion for no reason! And Victor's guard did not even try to protect him!" He yelled. It then that sand wrapped around Karkaroff's mouth.

" I did not protect this man, because he was not Victor Krum." Said a voice behind them. Everyone turned around to see Gaara and the real Krum step up. Gaara had his look of indifference, while Krum looked worse for wear. Professor Dumbledore took a step forward and spoke to Gaara.

" Gaara, can you please explain what is going on?" He asked. Gaara nodded.

" I was walking down toward the dungeons when I saw Krum get hit with two red beams. I followed the two students into a class room in time to see two Krums. One Krum was tied up and the other left the room from a different door. I quickly knocked out the other student with my sand and untied Krum. We then went to look for the copy-cat Krum to find things like they were now." Gaara stated. Krum nodded at what the red head said. He then looked to Karkaroff.

" I am sorry to inform you, head master, but the two that attacked me, were from our own school." The Quidditch star said, looking ashamed. Karkaroff looked stricken at the information. They were about to say more, when a worried Shikamaru came running toward them. The look of terror on his face startled the Professors.

" Professor Dumbledore!" He yelled. " Have all students to go into the safest part of the Castle! We're gonna need back up! Have all teachers be placed around the main entrance! Gaara! Get ready to use your sand!" The Nara said.

" What's going on, Shikamaru?" Neji asked. Shikamaru said the words that made Naruto's blood run cold.

" We are being attacked by Orochimaru."

" Shit." Naruto cursed. He turned to Dumbledore and spoke. " Well, old man, are you going to just stand there or help protect your school?!" Naruto said as all of the Professors from all schools moved to protect the students as the Prefects herded the students to the main hall as the four shinobi got ready for a fight for their lives. Naruto had gone to the main entrance so fast, he did not see the look of sadness on Fleur's face.

Sorry for such a long time for an update, many things were happening and I had hella shit to deal with. I'll still try to update as fast as I can.


	7. The Sound Attack

Naruto and the other three shinobi walked out of the main entrance to see an army of two hundred Oto Nin walking up to the Castle. In front of them, was not Orochimaru, however, but one Uchiha Sasuke. Before the Oto Nin could attack the castle, however, Gaara sent out his most powerful jutsu.

" Sabaku Bakuryu!" He said as he sent forth the wave of sand towards the shinobi when Neji noticed something unusual about the army. Only half of the army was real. The other half were regular bunshin no jutsu.

" Gaara, there are only one hundred shinobi out there-" Neji was cut off by Naruto.

" You guys take out the army, Sasuke's mine." The blonde said as he charged toward the Uchiha. The other three nodded to each other as they charged toward the army of Sound.

Inside the main hall, all of the students watched through the stained glass windows with amazement at what they saw. Some of the students watched in fear as they saw Gaara take down ten of the enemy ninja with his Sabaku Bakuryu while he dodged a wave of kunai with explosive notes attached to the blades.

" Suna Shuriken." Said the redhead as he launched a barrage of sharpened sand toward a group of approaching ninja when he was hit in the side with a wave of sound. Wiping blood from his ear, Gaara looked to his left to see a smirking silver haired traitor.

" Kabuto." He said emotionlessly as he sent his sand to grab the traitor. Kabuto just smirked and used a chakra scalpel to push the sand away.

" Now, now, Gaara-kun." Kabuto taunted. " Why don't you just do me a small favor and die?" Kabuto then performed some hand seals and shouted, " Zankuuha!" (1)

Gaara grunted in pain as the blast of sound passed his sand shield but held his ground and sent another wave of sand towards Kabuto. Kabuto dodged the sand and performed a chakra scalpel and disappeared when he dodged a spike of sand that came from the ground. Kabuto then charged toward Gaara with amazing speed and lunged his right hand into Gaara's back, Chakra scalpel blazing green. He smirked when Gaara screamed in pain, but it disappeared when he heard a voice behind him.

" Sabaku Kyuu (2)." The Gaara in front of him turned a sandy color and covered him with sand. Kabuto tried to escape but was no where near fast enough.

" Sabaku Sou Sou (3)" And with that, the traitor of Konoha died in a rain of blood. Gaara then looked around to see ten more ninjas coming toward him.

" Sabaku Senpuu (4)" He said as he sent a small tornado of sand capturing the ninjas within and ripping them apart. Once he was done, Gaara was on his knees, chunks of his sand armor were falling off of him and he was breathing hard. He had used up too much chakra fighting Kabuto and after using his latest jutsu.

---------------------------------------------------------

Neji was back to back with Shikamaru with each holding a kunai in each hand. Before them were the bodies of thirty sound Nin with the last twenty-five sound Nin coming toward them. Unfortunately for the sound Nin, they were all genin level and very frightened of the two powerful ninja. Before they could move to attack or retreat however, Shikamaru had caught them in his Kage Mane no jutsu and had Neji attach explosive notes to their fore heads. After removing the shadow bind, the explosive notes had exploded, leaving twenty-five headless bodies on the ground. Neji and Shikamaru quickly took some soldier pills while Neji went to Gaara and gave him a soldier pill. The three shinobi then went to where Naruto and Sasuke were fighting.

-------------------------------------------------------

Minerva McGonagall looked on in fear as she saw a lone sound Nin charging towards her and the professors of Hogwarts. Apparently, this one had gotten past the Naruto and everyone else and was about to strike her with a kunai, when she heard a shout.

" Stupefy!" And a red beam had connected with the ninja in the chest and he fell down, stunned. McGonagall turned around, to see the former DADA teacher, Remus Lupin appear next to her with his wand out.

" Hello Minerva." Remus said. The Transfiguration Professor gave him a look of relief as she spoke.

" Hello Remus, and thank you. But what are you doing here?" She asked.

" Albus sent for me when he said that the Castle was under attack. We have some Aurors on the way as well." McGonagall nodded as she spoke.

" Yes, well, it seems that we will not need the Aurors as the guards that Albus has sent for have taken care of nearly all of them. They are fighting the last one as we speak, shall we watch what these savages can do?" Remus nodded and went out of the main entrance with all of the professors to watch a gruesome battle take place.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Sasuke had not said a word to the other when they had started their fight. Naruto looked at Sasuke as his former teammate began to draw the sword he had on his back. Sasuke was dressed in the same uniform that Kimmimaro was dressed in as he held his sword at the ready. Naruto drew his sword as well.

" I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to me, Sasuke." Naruto said. Sasuke smirked at his former best friend.

" What, Dobe?" He sneered. " You're not going to ask me to come back?" Naruto glared at him.

" No, I'm not gonna give you the luxury of answering me. I'm just gonna beat the shit out of you and drag your sorry ass back to Konoha!" With that he charged toward the Uchiha. Sasuke smirked as he to ran towards Naruto.

" And before you could do that, I'm going to kill you to get the power of the Mangekyou Sharingan! Sharingan!" With his blood line activated, the two exchanged swift blows with their blades.

Sasuke smirked as he went behind Naruto and stabbed the blonde in the back. Naruto screamed in pain for a moment, when he poofed out of existence and made to stab Sasuke in the arm. The Uchiha moved out of the way and kicked Naruto in the head, sending him flying into the ground. Naruto got up and threw his Fuuma Shuriken toward Sasuke who smirked. He did some hand seals and shouted.

" Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu! (5)" Sending a giant fireball, melting the two shuriken. He smirked in time to see Naruto jump into the air and slash down to him, yelling.

" Kaze no Yaiba! (6)" Sasuke tried to dodge the attack, but found he couldn't move. He looked down to see his shadow connected to Shikamaru's. He quickly sent a pulse of chakra, dispelling the Nara's jutsu, but did not have enough time to dodge Naruto's wind blade.

Sasuke screamed in pain as he saw that his left arm was almost severed off. The only part that did not look like it was going to fall off, was the flame-like pattern of his Cursed Seal. Sasuke felt his arm heal with the power of the Cursed Seal as he looked to Naruto.

" This is beginning to look like the Valley of the End. Naruto, use the power that Itachi wants, use it and let us see who is stronger now." Sasuke sneered. " The power of love," Sasuke then turned into the winged demon like creature that was the level 2 Curse seal. **" Or the power of Hatred!" ** He roared.

Naruto looked at his former best friend with pity in his eyes.

" Sasuke." He said. " All you can think of is the hatred for your brother, and hatred for me for being weak." Naruto had his face shadowed while he talked, so he was unaware that everyone was able to see and hear what he said.

" But you're losing yourself with Orochimaru. He's only going to take your body when you kill your brother. I won't let that happen. So, if you're going to use you hatred," He sent a look to Fleur's face in the window of the Great Hall. **" I'll beat your hatred out of you!" ** He roared as his eyes turned to the red slits of the Kyuubi. A tail of chakra form behind him as red chakra began to cover his body. His nails turned to claws and his whisker marks deepened.

The two titans clashed with a powerful shockwave as their fists met the other. Sasuke then performed some hand seals and yelled.

**" Zankuu kyokuha! (7)" **He then flapped his hand-like wings, letting loose a massive sonic boom toward the blonde Jinchuuriki. Sasuke smirked when the blast hit the blonde, but frowned when Naruto just stood up again. This time, he had a second tail. In Naruto's hand, was a massive swirling purple ball.

**" Oodama Rasengan!"** He said as he rushed toward Sasuke. Sasuke made three hand seals and a chirping noise came to life along with a black Chidori.

**" Kuroi Chidori! (8)"** He yelled as he charged toward Naruto. When there attacks met, a giant explosion was created, sending Gaara, Shikamaru, and Neji, the closest to them, flying backwards. The three crashed to the ground, just a few feet from the shocked Professors, and two hundred feet away from the battle.

Gaara looked to Professor Dumbledore.

" This is what I mean when Naruto loses control, I may not be able to stop him." He said. The old professor nodded in awe of what he was watching. They were brought out of their thoughts when they heard a scream of pain.

The smoke cleared and to the shock of everyone watching, they saw Naruto, with a wound on his arm healing extremely fast. And Sasuke, with one of his wings torn off. Both were standing up but breathing very hard. Naruto looked like he was about to attack, when Sasuke bit his thumb and did some hand seals.

**" Kyuichose No Jutsu! (9)" **He yelled as he slammed his hand into the ground. Smoke was everywhere and when it cleared, there was Manda. In all of his 200 feet glory. Sasuke looked at Naruto, with victory in his eyes.

**" Well, Dobe? What are you going to do? Stop me from killing you, or stop Manda from destroying this castle, along with everyone in it?" **With that, Sasuke jumped off of the giant snake as the snake went to the castle. Sasuke the created another Kuroi Chidori and charged toward him. Without thinking, Naruto bit his thumb and performed some hand seals.

**" Kyuichose No Jutsu!" **And summoned Gamabunta. **" Bunta! Get Manda before he gets to the castle!" **Naruto yelled. The giant toad nodded and jumped toward the snake with his dagger drawn and caught the snake in the head with his blade. The snake hissed in pain and started to attack the toad.

Because Naruto had wasted the time to summon the toad boss, however, Sasuke had the chance to strike. Naruto gasped in pain as he saw Sasuke's hand come out of his chest. Right where he had struck in the Valley of the End. Sasuke smirked when he heard Naruto gasped, but was shocked to see Naruto disappear in a poof of smoke. He then turned around to see five Naruto's two feet away from him, each with Oodama Rasengans in their hands.

**" Oodama Rasengan Yougeki! (10)" **They roared and each one of them surrounded the Uchiha and one hit him with the giant Rasengan, knocking him into another Oodama Rasengan, repeating the process until all five were through with him. When the five were done, Sasuke looked worse for wear. His other wing was destroyed, and his arms were pointing in odd angles as were his legs. Naruto looked down upon the broken body of his best friend turned enemy.

**" You're going home now, Sasuke." **Naruto panted. But before he could do anything else, Sasuke smirked and said one thing.

" Hirameki Hekireki no jutsu...(11)" And with that, a lightning bolt hit the area that was between Naruto and Sasuke, blinding the blonde for a moment. When Naruto opened his eyes, where the body of Sasuke used to be, was an open scroll.

At seeing this, Naruto lost the power of the Kyuubi's chakra and fell to his knees. Tears were streaming down his face as he read the scroll.

" I failed again." He said quietly as he lost consciousness.

On the scroll was a short message that read.

_Good Bye, Naruto_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for such a long time for an update, many things were happening and I had hella shit to deal with. I'll still try to update as fast as I can, just don't expect me to update every week, maybe every other week.

1- Air Slicing Blast

2- Desert Coffin

3- Desert Graveyard

4- Desert Whirlwind

5- Fire Style, Grand Fireball

6- Blade of Wind

7- Ultimate Air Slicing Blast

8- Black Two Thousand Birds

9- Summoning

10- Big Spiral Bullet Assault

11- Thunder Flash


End file.
